Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Loud House Edition
by Matthiamore
Summary: The Loud House saga continues as the Empire gains the upper hand and drives the Rebels out of their base. As Bobby Soltiago and Princess Lori try to escape Imperial forces, Lincoln Loudwalker seeks to become a Jedi so he can fight Darth Lola, who intends to get a hold of Lincoln herself. But when he chooses to face her, he will soon learn the shocking truth of his family's legacy.
1. Prologue

**Okay, people. Here's the next chapter in the Star Wars/Loud House saga. Once again featuring references from the Family Guy episodes (at least the family friendly ones). Loud House characters that weren't in the first one will be given roles in this. Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

* * *

(_In the Loud House, they're all in the family room in front of the TV like before when the lights suddenly go down again_.)

Everyone: (_startled_) Gaaah!

Lynn: Aw, man. Didn't this just happen recently?

Lola: What, are we in Iraq? This happens too often!

Lynn Sr: (_looking out the window_) The other houses are out too. Someone's got to get this town's electrical grid checked.

Lisa: If you'd just let me take a look at it, I'd make sure it never goes down again.

Rita: No, Lisa. We should leave it to the professionals.

Luna: Well, dudes, until it comes back on, we could tell stories like we did before.

Lori: Yeah, Lincoln told us the story of Star Wars last time. That was literally a blast!

Leni: (_excited_) Oh, yeah! Someone tell us another story!

Luan: I've got one! Once upon a time, Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer made fun of any movie genre imaginable -

Lola: (_irritated_) I'm already bored and confused!

Lana: (_to Lincoln_) Hey Linc? Is there another story like Star Wars you could tell us?

(_Everyone looks at him with anticipation_.)

Lincoln: (_smirking_) There just might be, guys. There just might be a sequel that's even better than the original and also happens to be unexpectedly darker.

Lucy: Now you're talking my style.

Lincoln: It goes a little something like this...


	2. Chapter 1: Ice Planet Hoth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

(_The words "Loud House" in the form of the Star Wars logo appear over a vast sea of stars as the Star Wars theme song plays. The title fades off into the distance and an introduction summary slowly crawls up_.)

**Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back**

_It is a dark time for the Rebel Alliance. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, the Empire has chased the Rebels out of their hidden and across the galaxy. But you probably knew that already._

_You should also know that Lincoln Loudwalker and the other Rebels now operate in a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. Somehow it was the best place for them to hide._

_The Empire's leader, the evil Darth Lola, now obsessed with finding the Rebels, especially Lincoln, for some reason, has had her forced dispatch thousands of probe droids in the far reaches of space. Now let's see what's going on now…_

**Chapter 1: Ice Planet Hoth**

(_Above the white snowy ball that is the Hoth system, an Imperial Star Destroyer sails through space. Several small pods come out of its underside dock and fall to the planet below. One of the pods zooms over the snowy hills and hits the surface creating a crater. When the smoke clears, a weird mechanical sound is heard and black droid with a flat, circular head with antennas and camera eyes on it and long claw-like legs dangling below it, emerges from the crater and floats across the snow plain_.)

(_A figure gallops across a massive ice slope. A masked rider bundled in snow gear rides on a Tauntaun, a large, gray snow lizard with long legs and short arms. The rider gallops up a slope and reins the lizard to a stop. He pulls of his goggles and scarf, revealing to be Lincoln Loudwalker, and looks around. He notices something something in the sky heading down to the ground. It crashes into a hill in the distance. Lincoln curiously takes out a pair of binoculars and looks where the object hit but sees nothing behind the smoke. He puts the binoculars away and activates a comlink transmitter on his arm_.)

Lincoln: Echo Three to Echo Seven. Bobby, old buddy, you read me?

(_After some static, a voice is heard._)

Bobby: (_through comlink_) Loud and clear, kid. What's up?

Lincoln: Just finished my circle. No life readings detected.

Bobby: (_through comlink_) There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. Why's this place called "Hoth"? They ought to call it "Coldth". Anyway, the sensors are placed. I'm going back.

Lincoln: Right, I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground nearby. I'm gonna check it out. Won't take long.

(_He clicks off his transmitter and reins back on the Tauntaun. It starts making noises and shaking nervously_.)

Lincoln: Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?

(_Suddenly a large shadow looms over him and he hears a monstrous howl. He turns and sees an eleven-foot-tall abominable snowman creature called a Wampa right in front of him. He tries to grab his blaster is hit it the face by a huge, white claw. He falls off the Tauntaun which is immediately killed by the Wampa_.)

Lincoln: (_weakly_) Oh, man… I am not gonna get off easy in this one…

(_He then blacked out as the Wampa dragged him and the Tauntaun across the frozen plain_.)

(_On another part of the planet, the Rebel base resides in a series of ice caves. Another Tauntaun rider gallops through a field of mounted laser turrets and battle trenches where Rebel soldiers are at work. He enters the gate of an enormous hangar with numerous Rebel starfighters and snow speeders. The rider swings off the lizard and pulls down his hood on his blue coat revealing to be Bobby Soltiago. He walks through the hangar toward the back where his spaceship, the Millenium Falcon sits. It had been damaged in battle and needs repairs. On the roof is Bobby's copilot, Ronnie Anne, wearing a face shield and using a blowtorch to fix a part of the roof_.)

Bobby: (_calling out_) Ronnie. Ronnie!

(_Ronnie Anne stops working and lifts up her face shield_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_stressed out_) There you are! These repairs are taking too long!

Bobby: Alright, take it easy. I'll be right back to give you a hand.

(_Ronnie Anne goes back to work as Bobby walks past the ship and into the hallway. He takes off his coat as he enters the central command center set up in an area of thick ice. Computers and electronic equipment are set up all along the room. Controllers monitor radar signals. Bobby approaches Pop Pop in his general uniform overlooking the room. At a nearby console, Princess Lori, wearing a white combat jacket with her hair braided across her head in a Nordic fashion, sees them and overhears their conversation_.)

Pop Pop: Captain Soltiago?

Bobby: No signs of life out there, General. Sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around.

Pop Pop: Good. Has Commander Loudwalker reported in yet?

Bobby: No, he's checking a meteorite that landed near him last we spoke.

Pop Pop: With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships.

Bobby: (_sighs_) I hate to do this General, but I gotta get out of here. There's a price on my head and if I don't pay off Huggins the Hutt, I'm a dead man.

Pop Pop: Sorry to hear that. A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Soltiago. I hate to lose you.

Bobby: Thanks, General.

(_He leaves the room and goes into the hallway. Lori hears what he said and and goes after him_.)

Lori: (_upset_) Bobby!

Bobby: (_turns around_) Yes, your highness?

Lori: I thought you were gonna stay.

Bobby: Yeah, well, the bounty hunters that are gonna come for me made me change my mind. But I'll give you my email address. It's "BobbySoltiago64 CompuServe".

Lori: (_raises her eyebrow_) Compu...

Bobby: Yes, CompuServe.

Lori: But you can't leave now. You're a natural leader. We nee…

(_A Rebel trooper holding a bag of ice cubes walks up to them_.)

Trooper: (_snickering_) Hey. Do you guys need some ice? 'Cause I've got a bag of ice here. Thought you might need some ice.

Bobby: (_groans_) Yes, we get it. There's a lot of ice around. We're having a a conversation here.

(_The trooper walks away to someone else in the hall_.)

Trooper: Hey. I thought you might need some ice.

Trooper #2: What? Why would I need ice. We're surrounded by… Oh! (_laughs_) Oh, what a day brightener!

Lori: Bobby, we need you.

Bobby: Oh, really? "We" or "I"?

Lori: What do you mean?

Bobby: (_smirks_) Come on. You just want me stay because of how you feel about me.

Lori: (_blushes and rolls her eyes_) Oh, please. You're literally imagining things.

Bobby: Am I? Then why are you following me around? Afraid I'm gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?

Lori: Come on. I'd rather kiss someone from Star Trek.

Bobby: Is like to see that. You could use a good kiss!

(_He continues to walk down the hallway as Lori just stares angrily at him. A little while later, in another ice corridor, Leni and Lisa, wearing sweaters and hemp hats, head down towards the main hangar._)

Lisa: It's cold in here! If only we could activate the thermal heater without melting the ice and getting everything all wet!

Leni: Good thing I made these matching sweaters and hats! You know, I like how all these big wires are just nailed to the wall. That's safe, right?

(_They enter the hangar and see Bobby and Ronnie Anne struggling with repairs on the bottom of their ship_.)

Bobby: (_annoyed_) Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these?

Ronnie Anne: I don't know how this all works! I'm just improvising!

Leni: (_to Bobby_) Excuse me, Bobby?

Bobby: (_to Ronnie Anne_) Just put it back together. (_to Leni_) What?

Leni: It's Lori. She's been trying to like talk to you but your communicator won't pick up.

Bobby: I turned it off. I don't wanna talk to her.

Lisa: She's questioning the whereabouts of Master Lincoln. He hasn't returned yet. She doesn't know where he is.

Bobby: Well, we don't know either.

Leni: Yeah, nobody knows.

Ronnie Anne: Wait, what do you mean, "nobody know"?

Leni: Well, uh, you see…

(_Bobby looks around and sees a trooper walking by._)

Bobby: Deck Officer!

Leni: Excuse me, Bobby? Might I…

(_Bobby abruptly puts his hand over Leno's mouth as the officer approaches them_.)

Officer: Yes, sir?

Bobby: Do you know where Commander Loudwalker is?

Officer: I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance.

Bobby: It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there.

Officer: Yes, sir.

(_The officer leaves in a hurry. Bobby takes his hand off Leno's mouth_.)

Leni: Might I ask what's going on?

Bobby: I'll be right back.

(_He walks away from the Falcon_.)

Ronnie Anne: Hey! You gonna leave me hanging here again?!

Lisa: Let's just find Lori. Master Lincoln could be in considerable danger.

(_The two droids leave the hangar. Ronnie Anne follows them_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_sighs_) Well, looks like we won't be getting any work done now.

(_Bobby enters a tunnel where Tauntauns and other methods of transport are kept. The Deck Officer goes up to him_.)

Officer: Sir, Commander Loudwalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in.

Bobby: (_concerned_) That's not like him. Are the speeders ready?

Officer: Not yet. We're having trouble adapting them to the cold.

Bobby: Then I'm going out on a Tauntaun.

(_He goes up to a Tauntaun and saddles up on it_.)

Officer: Sir, the temperature's dropping rapidly.

Bobby: (_determined_) That's right, and my friend's out in it.

Officer: Your Tauntaun will Freeze before you reach the first marker.

Bobby: Then I'll see you in hell!

(_He gets ready to leave when the trooper from before walks up to him_.)

Trooper: Wait, Captain, you'll need this. (_snickers_) Bag of ice!

Bobby: (_sighs_) Alright, get out of here you knucklehead, but know I love you.

(_He maneuvers his mount out of the cave and races into the dark bitter night. In an ice cave somewhere in wilderness, Lincoln hangs upside down, his ankles frozen in the icy ceiling, his arms dangling and some small scars on his face. He slowly regains consciousness and opens his eyes as a chilling moan echoes through the cave. The Wampa sits in another corner across the cave feasting on the dead Tauntaun. Lincoln pulls himself up and tries to pulls his feet out of ceiling to no avail_.)

(_He drops back into hanging position. He then spots his lightsaber sticking out of the snow a few feet out of reach as it must've fallen off his belt. He desperately tries to reach for it but can't. The Wampa hears him move from across the cave and starts head towards him. Lincoln hears it coming and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and reaches for the saber again this time being more relaxed and concentrating really hard. Through the power of the Force, the saber moves slightly and then shoots out of the snow and into Lincoln's hand. He ignites it and swings up at the ceiling, cutting himself loose. The Wampa reaches the area and sees him freeing himself. It lifts up its arm and prepares to attack as Lincoln gets up. The arms comes down and Lincoln swings his saber at it. The arm is cut clean off and the Wampa roars in pain. Lincoln puts the saber away and runs for the exit of the cave leaving the wounded beast behind_.)

(_He staggers out of the cave and into the the dark and snowy night. He tries to run as fast as he can but can't see through the blizzard. He travels some distance until he struggles to stand up. Weak and exhausted, he stumbles down to the ground._)

Lincoln: Geez… I'm so not getting off easy in this installment.

(_Somewhere out in the cold, Bobby races through the blizzard on his Tauntaun. He keeps looking around for any signs of Lincoln. By the entrance of the base, Lisa holds up a scanner from her head trying to find any life forms in the distance. Leni walks up to her_.)

Leni: (_worried_) Any sign of him?

Lisa: (_puts her scanner away_) Negative. Too difficult to detect anything.

Leni: Oh, this is awful! What if we never see him again!

Lisa: Don't say that! He'll be back soon. Let's just get back inside before our joints freeze up.

(_They go back in the main hangar. Lori and Ronnie Anne stand near the entrance waiting for any sign of Lincoln or Bobby. A rebel trooper comes in and walks up to Pop Pop nearby_.)

Trooper: Sir, all patrols are in. No contact from Loudwalker or Soltiago.

(_Leni and Lisa go up to Lori and Ronnie Anne_.)

Lisa: I can't detect any signals but my own range is far too weak to abandon all hope.

(_Lori sadly nods in acknowledgement_.)

Pop Pop: There's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed. (_to the trooper_) Close the doors.

Trooper: Yes, sir.

(_The trooper walks away_.)

Lisa: I'm afraid the chances of survival are like 775 to 1.

(_Ronnie Anne buries her head in her hands and lets out a mournful groan. Lori pats her on the back comfortingly. The huge metal doors close and slam shut. The sound echoes throughout the huge cavern_.)

Leni: Well, from what I know about Lisa, she has like made small mistakes when making estimates… from time to time.

Lisa: (_sighs_) And I'm sure we all hope I did for this.

(_They all leave the hangar in silence. Back in the cold, Lincoln lies face down in the snow and slowly crawls forward only to stop after a short distance. He becomes nearly unconscious and almost passed out completely until he hears a familiar, friendly, ghostly voice in the air_.)

Voice: Lincoln… Lincoln.

(_He looks up and sees a barely visible spiritual vision of Luna Kenobi appear a few dozen in front of him. She looks at him with a casual smile_.)

Lincoln: (_weakly_) L-Luna?

Luna: Hey, little dude. You look awfully cold, but I sure ain't. One of the perks of being one with the Force is that I don't get uncomfortable with hostile environments no matter where I appear. You of course are suffering from the cold, but don't worry, you'll be found and given shelter from the storm real soon. But before that, I gotta tell you to do something. Lincoln, you will go to the Dagobah system.

Lincoln: Da-Dagobah system?

Luna: Yes. There you will learn the ways of the Force from Lana, the Jedi master who instructed me. See ya around!

Lincoln: (_groaning faintly_) Luna…

(_The vision of Luna fades away and a lone Tauntaun rider appears from the blurry air. Lincoln completely drips into unconsciousness as the rider approaches him. Bobby pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurried up to Lincoln and starts shaking him urgently._)

Bobby: Lincoln! Lincoln! I got you, buddy! You're gonna be alright! C'mon, give me a sign here!

(_Lincoln only responds with faint groans as his eyes remain closed. Bobby hen hears a larger groan behind him and sees the Tauntaun fall over and die from the cold._)

Bobby: Well, they said that would happen. Not much time here.

(_He pulls Lincoln over to the dead reptile. Lincoln continued to moan with his eyes closed_.)

Lincoln: Luna… Dagobah… Lana…

Bobby: Hang on, kid. (_takes his lightsaber_) Okay, how does this work?

(_He clicks the button and ignites the blue blade_.)

Bobby: Whoa! Okay, that's impressive!

(_He carefully cuts a big gap in the Tauntaun's torso. He puts the saber away, pulls out the intestines and quickly tosses them into the snow. He then takes Lincoln's inert form and starts to stuff him inside the carcass_.)

Bobby: This may not smell too good, kid but it'll keep you warm until I get the shelter set up.

(_He struggles to get Lincoln inside and then stops to take a breather._)

Bobby: Ooh… and I thought they smelled bad… (_gasping_)... on the outside.

(_The wind picks up considerably. Bobby takes out a shelter pack and begins to set up_.)

(_The next morning, the blizzard had ended and weather has cleared up. A squad of Rebel snowspeeders race above the white landscape. Most of them break off and fly in different directions while the lead one keeps flying forward. In that one, Stella, in her orange pilot uniform, focuses on sight ahead of her. A beeping sound comes on her monitor and she speaks in her communicator._)

Stella: Echo Base, I've got something. Not much, but it could be a life form.

(_She switches over to a new transmitter._)

Stella: Commander Loudwalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two. Captain Soltiago, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two.

(_She continues flying farther over the snowy landscape_.)

Stella: Commander Loudwalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two.

(_There's a crackle of static, then a faint voice_.)

Bobby: (_through the transmitter_) Good morning! Nice of you guys to drop by!

(_Stella smiles with relief and switches back to the other communicator._)

Stella: Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them.

(_She flies her speeder to where the snow-covered shelter is housing Lincoln. Bobby stands next to it waving his hand up as the speeder lands near them. The search party is soon called back to the base and Lincoln is rushed to the medical center. Soon, he is put in a large tank of healing liquid wearing undergarments and a breathing mask. He looks peacefully asleep in the tank as a medical droid monitors him. Lori, Leni, Lisa, Ronnie Anne and Bobby, sipping on hot cocoa, watch from outside._)

(_Later, Lincoln sits in bed in the recovery room, feeling much better. Lori, Leni and Lisa are with him_.)

Leni: It's so good to have back to being okay, sir Lincoln.

Lisa: Yes, very pleasant to have you fully functional again.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne enter. They look pleased to see Lincoln._)

Bobby: How ya feeling, kid? You don't look so bad anymore.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, you look strong enough to pull the arms of a Gundark.

Lincoln: (_to Bobby_) Thanks to you.

Bobby: That's two you owe me now, bro. (_turns to Lori, grinning_) Well, your managed-to-keep-me-around-a-little-longerness, it looks like you managed to keep me around a little longer.

Lori: (_sternly_) I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. General Pop Pop thinks it's too dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield.

Bobby: (_smugly_) Yeah, that's a good story. I think you just can't stand to let a suave guy like me outta your sight.

Lori: (_scoffs_) I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain.

Ronnie Anne: (_amused_) Ooohhh, trapped in the friend zone, aren't you?

Bobby: Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball. You didn't see us alone in the south passage. (_smirking_) She expressed her true feelings for me.

Lori: (_blushing and irritated_) Why, you stuck-up… half-witted… scruffy-looking… nerf-herder!

(_Everyone else gasps. Bobby looks slightly offended_.)

Bobby: Who's scruffy-looking?

Ronnie Anne: You can't use "nerf-herder" as an insult! You can only use it as playful banter!

(Leni and Lisa look confused at the exchange while Lincoln just rolls her eyes.)

Lori: (_to Bobby_) I'm afraid you just don't know everything about women yet.

(_Suddenly, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard_.)

Announcer: (_over loudspeaker_) Headquarters personnel, report to command center.

(_Everyone leaves the room except for Lincoln_.)

Ronnie Anne: Take it easy, pal.

**Well, this is off to a good start. It's widely regarded to be the best installment for many reasons after all. Gotta say, I got the giggles when writing Han and Leia's dialogue for Bobby and Lori. Anyway, big battle scene coming up so stick around!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Imperial Fleet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 2: The Imperial Fleet**

(_In the command center, the group, minus Lincoln, enter and find Pop Pop standing next to a Rebel controller at a computer_.)

Pop Pop: We have a visitor. Something's outside in zone twelve, moving east.

Lori: Is it one of those Snow creatures that attacked Lincoln?

Controller: No, it's made of metal.

Bobby: Maybe it's one of our speeders.

Controller: No, wait, there's something very weak coming through.

(_A very strange mechanical sound is heard through the communicator._)

Lisa: That does not sound like a signal used by the Alliance.

Leni: Yeah, whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly.

Bobby: Ronnie and I will check it out.

Ronnie Anne: Are we still gonna get the ship fixed?

Bobby: One thing at a time.

(_Outside, the probe droid levitates past the large power generators it found down a ridge toward the Rebel base. It raises its antenna and sends out a piercing signal. Bobby, in his snow gear, looks over a hill at the droid some few dozen feet away. Ronnie Anne appears over a snowbank on the other side and throws a snowball at it. The droid gets hit and turns to spot her, setting off an alarm_.)

Ronnie Anne: Oh, geez!

(_She ducks back down as the droid shoots its mounted gun in her direction. Bobby pulls out his blaster and shoots at it from behind. After a couple of shot, the droid completely blows up. Ronnie Anne comes out and she and Bobby look at each other with confusion. In the control room, Lori and Pop Pop listen to Bobby on the communicator._)

Bobby: (_through comlink_) It's gone now.

Lori: What was it?

Bobby: (_through comlink_) Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. Must've had a self-destruct.

Lori: An Imperial probe droid.

Bobby: (_through comlink_) It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here.

Lori: Should've known it was matter of time before they'd find us.

Pop Pop: We better start the evacuation.

* * *

(_In the far reaches of space, as ominous orchestra music plays, several Imperial Star Destroyers patrol a wide area with numerous TIE fighters flying around them. A massive shadow looms over the regular sized ships and a black Star Destroyer twenty times larger than them come into view. This is the Executor, the flagship of the Imperial fleet. On the command bridge of the Executor, the Sith Lord Darth Lola stands at a window observing the fleet. She sips on a cup of tea through the breathing vent on her helmet. An Imperial officer walks up to her._)

Officer: Finished your tea, ma'am?

Lola: (_hands the cup to him_) Yes, thank you. Nothing like admiring the glorious powerful forces at your disposal.

(_The ominous music that was playing ends and Lola turns to a part of the ship where John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra are_.)

Lola: Nicely done, people!

Officer: Didn't they get vaporized in the last episode?

Lola: Yeah, but this is a fanfiction. Anything can happen. And it wouldn't be Star Wars without them.

(_On the other side of the bridge, Chandler stands behind a controller's desk looking at the computer screen. He sees Lord Tetherby and Sue the Nurse walking down the bridge and calls to them_.)

Chandler: Admiral! General!

(_They turn to him and head over_.)

Tetherby: Yes, Captain?

Chandler: I think we've got something. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had.

Tetherby: We have thousands of probe droids across the galaxy. We need proof, not leads!

Chandler: The visuals indicate life readings.

Tetherby: It could be anything. If we follow every lead -

Chandler: But the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of humans.

(_Lola sees them arguing and walks over to them. A pair of engineers in the den below the walkway see her coming and get nervous_.)

Engineer #1: Boss lady's coming! Look busy!

Engineer #2: Lots of Empire stuff to do.

Engineer #1: Getting Empire stuff done.

Engineer #2: Busy with Empire stuff.

Engineer #1: Yes, this is good Empire stuff.

Engineer #2: This Empire stuff looks good.

Engineer #1: Yes, I think we're done with this Empire stuff.

Engineer #2: Empire stuff.

(_Lola walks up to the desk_.)

Lola: What're you bums looking at?

Chandler: We found something, boss.

(_Lola looks at the screen with an image of the power generators the probe droid found_.)

Lola: That's it! The Rebels are there!

Tetherby: But ma'am, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be a phony. A big, fat phony!

Lola: That is the place. And I'm sure Loudwalker is with them. Set a course for the Hoth system. General Sue, prepare your troops.

Sue: Yes, boss.

* * *

(_Back in the Rebel base, everyone prepares to either the evacuation of the upcoming battle. Several transport ships are being loaded and prepared for takeoff. The armored snowspeeders are being prepared for battle. Bobby stands on the Millennium Falcon's roof working frantically on a part of it. Ronnie Anne sits in the cockpit as Bobby speaks to her through a comlink_.)

Bobby: Okay, try it.

(_Ronnie Anne activates some controls and an engine sound starts running. The area on the roof Bobby worked on starts sparking and smoking_.)

Bobby: (_panicking_) Turn it off! Turn it off!

(_In the medical center, Lincoln has fully recovered and gets ready to leave. He puts his orange pilot's uniform on and heads out. He makes his way to the hangar where pilots, gunners and droids scurry about. He approaches the Falcon where Ronnie Anne is on the ground checking things under the ship and Bobby is still on the roof. They now have droids helping them out_.)

Lincoln: Hey, Ronnie Anne, take care of yourself.

(_He pats her on the shoulder and holds his hand out to her_.)

Ronnie Anne: Whoa, what's this handshake business. (_grins_) We Rebels gotta hug! Bring it in!

(_She wraps her arms around him in a bear hug_.)

Lincoln: (_chuckles_) Okay, okay.

(_She releases him and Lincoln turns to Bobby who's on the roof talking to a droid_.)

Bobby: (_to droid_) There's got to be a reason for it. Check the other end. (to Lincoln) You all right?

Lincoln: Yeah, you take care of yourself.

Bobby: Sure thing. Be careful.

Lincoln: You too.

Bobby: Remember, we're the Rebels!

Lincoln: Yeah! Rebels forever!

Ronnie Anne: Empire sucks!

(_Lincoln then walks away as the two pilots smile at him. In the control room, Pop Pop observes the controllers on their computers_.)

Controller: General, we got a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four.

Pop Pop: They're here. Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them off until all transports are away. Prepare for a surface attack.

* * *

(_Out in space, the Imperial fleet arrives in the Hoth system and advances towards the planet. On the Executor, in Lola's personal quarters, Sue enters and approaches the meditation chamber, a dark round cubicle. The top opens up and reveals Lola sitting inside_.)

Lola: What is it, General?

Sue: Bad news, boss. We've entered the Hoth system but we've detected an energy field surrounding a large area. It's strong enough to deflect any bombardment.

Lola: (_disappointed_) The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Tetherby brought the fleet out of light-speed too close to the system.

Sue: (_chuckles_) Yeah, he thought it was wise to take those Rebels by surprise. Can you believe that?

Lola: He is as clumsy as he is stupid. Now, we'll have to get up close and personal. Fire up the walkers, General. We're going for a ground assault. I've got some firing to do.

Sue: You got it, boss.

(_Sue leaves the room as Lola turns her seat around and turns on a big viewscreen, showing Tetherby and Chandler on the bridge. They see her through the screen and Tetherby steps forward_.)

Tetherby: Lady Lola, the Fleet has moved out of light-speed and we're preparing to - Aaagh…

(_He clutches his throat and stops breathing._)

Lola: You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Didn't know I could choke you through the TV, did you? We'll, I can. 'Cause I'm the all-powerful leader! Captain Chandler…

Chandler: (_steps forward nervously_) Yes, boss?

Lola: Prepare to land the troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now. Don't fail me, Admiral Chandler.

(_Chandler glances warily at Tetherby who stumbles and falls right next to him. He tries to hide his fear and faces Lola with a nervous smile_.)

Chandler: Th-thank you, boss.

* * *

(_In the main hangar in the Rebel base, a large group of pilots, including Lincoln, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Stella and Girl Jordan, gather around Lori who quickly briefs them with a sense of urgency._)

Lori: Listen up, everyone. All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports. Now, there's literally infinite directions in space in which to flee when we evacuate. However, we'll have our transports fly directly towards the fleet of Star Destroyers because it's what they'll least expect.

Rusty: Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?

Lori: The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?

(_Everyone agrees and rushes off to their stations. Lori finds Lincoln and gives him a hug_.)

Lori: Take care, Linky. Kick some Imperial butt for us.

Lincoln: Thanks, Lori. I will.

(_Outside the base, numerous Rebel troops take position on the mounted laser turrets and in the trenches. They look out into the distant snow plain, ready for whatever comes their way. In the command center, Lori and Pop Pop, along with Mr. Grouse, observe the controllers preparing to aid the escape of the first transport_.)

Pop Pop: Their primary target will be the main power generators.

Mr. Grouse: Prepare to open the shield!

(_A Rebel transport ship and two X-wing fighters fly fast away from the base and up into space. A Star Destroyer patrols the area above the planet. Inside, an officer walks up to the captain_.)

Officer: Sir, Rebel ships are coming into our sector.

Captain: Good, our first catch of the day.

Officer: (_scoffs_) Like you know how to fish.

(_In the command center, they lower the shield and activate the ion cannon_.)

Mr. Grouse: Stand by, ion control. Prepare to fire at those Imperial clods!

(_Outside the base, the giant, ball-shaped ion cannon rotates into position and blasts energy beams skyward. The transport ship and its escort race away from the planet and toward the Star Destroyer. The Imperial ship is hit by the energy beams from the cannon and then spins out of control. The Rebel ships race right past it and away to safety. In the main hangar, an announcement is heard_.)

Announcer: The first transport is away. The first transport is away.

(_Several Rebels cheer at the news and continue to prepare for battle. Lincoln goes up to a snowspeeder where another pilot sits_.)

Dack: Feeling all right, sir?

Lincoln: Just like new. How about you, Dack?

Dack: Right now, I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself!

Lincoln: Really? 'Cause that'd be awesome.

Dack: In fact, I'd like to try it!

Lincoln: (_calling out_) Hey, everyone, Dack says he's got this one!

(_All the pilot's around them cheer him on_.)

Dack: You know it!

(_He gets in the speeder all by himself and take off. He flies up into space and faces the Star Destroyers_.)

Dack: Hey, Imperial fleet, get ready to suck some Dack!

(_A Star Destroyer shoots a single laser blast and blows up the speeder._)


	4. Chapter 3: Battle in the Snow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 3: Battle in the Snow**

(_Out on the battlefield, the Rebels, in their snow gear, look out in the distance for any signs of enemy forces. Carol and Becky stand above the trenches viewing the wide snow plain in front of them_.)

Becky: You sure we can hold them off?

Carol: Unless they have some giant robot camels, we should do just fine.

(_They then notice small dot-sized objects appear on the horizon, moving in their direction. Becky looks through binoculars at them. She hands the binoculars to Carol_.)

Becky: Uh, Carol? Those are giant robot camels.

(_Carol looks through the binoculars and sees a close view of half a dozen big, metal Imperial walkers moving through the snow. She looks at the feet on one of them_.)

Carol: Check it out. That one's wearing crocs.

Becky: So, you think we're doomed?

Carol: Well, they might win this, but we've only got to fight them off long enough so everyone can get away. (_speaks through her communicator_) Echo station 3T8, We've spotted Imperial walkers on the north ridge.

(_Her message gets through to the base. Lincoln and the other pilots get into their snowspeeders and take off from the hangar. The Imperial walkers enter the perimeter and start firing at the Rebel battlelines_.)

Carol: Open fire!

(_The Rebels in the trenches and turrets shoot back at the walkers from across the plain. The squadron of snowspeeders race through the sky towards the battlefield. Lincoln flies in the front_.)

Lincoln: (_in transmitter_) Echo station five-seven, we're on our way.

Rebel: (through radio) Good, we'll see you in -

(There's an explosion and then static.)

Lincoln: (_in transmitter_) Um… I mean, echo station five-eight, we're on our way.

(_The speeders fly over the trenches at full throttle and over the plain toward the distant walkers_.)

Lincoln: Alright, people, keep it tight.

Girl Jordan: Right with you, Linc!

Lincoln: Attack pattern delta. Go now!

(_The walkers fire at the speeders with the mounted cannons on their heads. Some speeders zoom past them and bank to the right_.)

Lincoln: Alright, I'm going in.

(_He turns his speeder and flies directly at one of the walkers from the side and opens fire at its torso. The laser blasts barely penetrate it as he flies right between the towering legs_.)

Lincoln: Rusty, Girl Jordan, you still with me?

(_Two speeders fly directly at the head of a walker, then split and fly past it. Rusty pilots one with Zach as his gunner. Girl Jordan flies the other with Liam with her. Rebel troops in the trenches shoot down the plain at the walkers as small explosions from the walkers' lasers occur around them. The speeders keep flying around and between the walkers. Some get shot down by them. In the head of the lead walker, General Sue, in gray battle armor, and two white armored pilots focus on the Rebel battalion in the distance in front of them as their war machine maneuvers forward. Speeders keep shooting at the bodies but do no damage_.)

Lincoln: That armor's too strong for blasters. Their necks are their weak spots. We got to get them exposed. Rogue group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them.

(_Some of the turrets by the trenches get hit and blow up. In the head walker, Sue speaks to a hologram of Lola on the control panel_.)

Sue: Yes, Lady Lola, I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing.

(_Lincoln continues flying his speeder around._)

Lincoln: Rogue Three.

Girl Jordan: Copy, Rogue Leader.

Lincoln: Girl Jordan, we're going for the one on the left. Since I got no gunner, you and Liam will have to make the shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon and follow me on the next pass.

Girl Jordan: Coming around, Rogue Leader.

(_She flies her speeder through the legs of one of the walkers_.)

Liam: Activating harpoon.

(_Liam pulls the firing switch on his back gun. The harpoon flashes out and is embedded on one of the walker's leg._)

Girl Jordan: Good shot.

(_Their speeder circles around the walker's feet, trailing the cable behind it. They make a few circles getting more of the cable around the legs_.)

Girl Jordan: One more pass.

Liam: Coming around. Once more.

(_They sweep left to right in front of the giant legs_.)

Liam: Cable out! Let her go!

Girl Jordan: Detach cable.

(_The cable release on the back snaps loose and the cable drops away_.)

Liam: Cable detached.

(_They fly away from the walker as it attempts to take a step and then topples in the front, crashing on the icy ground. The troops at the trenches witness the sight_.)

Becky: Walker's down!

Carol: Yeah! That's how it's done!

(_The speeders fly overhead to the downed walker and shoot at the exposed neck. The walker explodes and throws debris on the frozen ground_.)

Girl Jordan: Whoa! That got him!

Lincoln: I see it, guys. Good work.

(_In the command center, large chunks of ice tumble around the walls as Lori and the others monitor computer screens_.)

Pop Pop: I don't think we can protect two transports at a time.

Lori: It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer.

Pop Pop: (_in transmitter_) Launch patrols.

Lori: (_in transmitter_) Evacuate remaining ground staff.

(_Out in the hangar, as it shakes from explosions outside, Bobby and Ronnie Anne work desperately to repair whatever they can on the Millenium Falcon_.)

Ronnie Anne: Is this right?

Bobby: No, no! This one goes there, that one goes there.

(_In another hangar, Leni watches as Lisa is raised up and put into the back socket of Lincoln's X-wing fighter_.)

Leni: (_worried_) Lisa, take good care of Lincoln and yourself, okay?

Lisa: (_smiling_) He won't get anywhere without me. I'd be more concerned about yourself.

Leni: Yes, I better get back to Lori and leave with her. I'll see you soon. (_walks away_) Oh, dear. Oh, dear…

(_Back on the battlefield, the combat grows more fierce as the walkers advance closer to the base. More turrets are destroyed at the trenches. In the cockpit of the lead walker, Sue observes the control panel and speaks into a transmitter_.)

Sue: All troops will debark for ground assault. Prepare to target the main generator.

(_Lincoln and the other speeders fly in formation towards the other walkers_.)

Lincoln: Okay, guys, set harpoons. I'll cover for you. Watch the crossfire. Stay tight and low.

(_Lincoln moves closer to the walkers with some others behind him. Suddenly, the other speeders are hit by laser bolts and explode. Lincoln is also hit and he loses control. The speeder fills with smoke and the controls spark_.)

Lincoln: Dang it! I'm hit!

(His descends to the ground and lands stuck in the snow. He pushes the cockpit door open and sees the giant foot of a walker heading right towards him.)

Lincoln: (_sighs_) I am so not getting off easy in this.

(_As the foot gets closer, he desperately picks up all his equipment in the speeder and jumps out just before the foot comes down on the small wrecked vehicle. In the hallways of the base, Bobby makes his way through to the control room. He's passes Rebel troopers and engineers rushing to get out as the base shakes and cracks on the walls appear. He passes by two troopers carrying a third, who looks dazed, by his arms_.)

Dazed trooper: (_slurring_) I love you guys. We had a great summer.

(_Bobby hurries into the command center and finds Lori and Leni near a control panel_.)

Bobby: You all right?

Lori: (_surprised_) Why're you still here?

(_Bobby picks up a set of keys on a desk and gives a sheepish smile_.)

Bobby: Well, I just realized that my spaceship works better when I have the keys. Duh!

Lori: Well, you got your clearance to leave.

Bobby: Don't worry, I'll leave. But first I'm gonna get you to your ship.

Leni: Yeah, Lori. We've got to take the last transport. It's like our only way out of here.

(_The room shakes violently again. Leni stumbles backward into Bobby's arms. An announcement comes on the loudspeaker_.)

Announcer: Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have… (_feedback_) Sorry, I dropped the thing. Imperial troops have entered the base.

Bobby: Come on… that's it.

Lori: (_to controllers_) Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!

(_Bobby grabs her hand and leads her out. They run down the corridor with Leni trying to keep up._)

Leni: Oh! Wait for me!

(_Outside one the battlefield, the remaining walkers had reached the perimeter of the base and the Rebels were now running back as the trenches and turrets now lay in ruins_.)

Carol: Fall back! Everyone retreat!

(_They flee from the battle as the ground explodes around them from the three walkers towering over them. Lincoln runs up under the walker on the right side and shoots his cable gun up at the underside. He attaches the cable to his belt and is pulled up. He reaches the hull, pulls out his lightsaber and cuts a small hatch open. He puts his saber away and takes out a thermal detonator. He turns to the audience._)

Lincoln: This might be playing dirty, but we are in a war!

(_He activates the detonator and tosses it through the hatch. It almost falls back out but he kicks it back in. He quickly releases the cable and falls back into the snow. He looks up at the walker as it stops in mid-step. A muffled explosion comes from within and the head blows up. The wrecked walker turns on its side away from Lincoln and falls over. Up ahead, Sue's walker continues to advance to the base. It turns its head and shoots a passing snowspeeder that crashes into the ground. Inside, Sue and her pilots prepare to get in range_.)

Sue: Distance to power generators?

Pilot: 17.82

(_Sue pulls down the scope and lines up the main generators in her sight_.)

Sue: Target. Maximum fire power.

(_The walker fires at the generators and they go up in a tremendous explosion. In the base, Bobby and Lori race through the crumbling ice corridors with Leni lagging behind. Suddenly, there's a large explosion from outside and the ceiling in front of them caves in. They stop dead in their tracks as the way ahead becomes blocked by debris. Bobby takes out his comlink_.)

Bobby: Transport, this is Soltiago. Better take off. We can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the Falcon.

(_Bobby and Lori turn around and run back the way they came. They pass Leni who turns around as well_.)

Leni: Hey! But… where are you going? Come back!

(_In another part of the base, a wall blows open and stormtroopers in snow gear storm in. Lola enters with them. They begins scrambling around and searching the now empty, trashed rooms_.)

Lola: Loudwalker's friends are here somewhere. Find them!

(_Bobby and Lori run to an entrance of the main hangar. Leni still lags behind_.)

Leni: Wait! Stop! Wait for me!

(_They go through the door and it closes before Leni can get through_.)

Leni: (_exasperated_) How typical.

(_The door reopens and Bobby reaches out and pulls her through_.)

Bobby: Come on!

(_They run through the hangar towards the Falcon where Ronnie Anne waits impatiently for them. She sees them coming_.)

Ronnie Anne: There you are! This whole place is coming down!

Bobby: (_to Ronnie Anne_) Get on! Start her up! (_to Leni_) Hurry it up, goldenrod, or gonna be a permanent resident!

Leni: Wait! Wait!

(_Ronnie Anne runs up the boarding ramp with Bobby and Lori right behind and finally Leni. The ramp closes up. Lola and her troops make their way down the corridors to the hangar, ignoring the falling ice chunks. The Falcon makes an engine starting up noise that dies down. Bobby flips switches at a control panel as Ronnie Anne watches a troublesome gauge. Lori worriedly observes their efforts_.)

Bobby: How's this?

Ronnie Anne: Not quite!

Lori: (_sarcastically_) Would it help if I got out and pushed?

Bobby: It might.

(_Leni enters the hold_.)

Leni: Captain Bobby, Captain Bobby? Sir, might I suggest that you…

(_Bobby turns to her with a stern look and holds up his index finger._)

Leni: It can wait.

(_Bobby gets to the cockpit and flips a switch. Lights turn on and then back off. He pounds the control panel and the lights turn back on. Ronnie Anne and Lori enter behind him. The pilots sit down in the front chairs_.)

Lori: This bucket of bolts is never gonna get us past that blockade.

Bobby: This bucket's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart. Me and Nie Nie are on it. (_smirks_) Ain't that right, Nie Nie?

Ronnie Anne: (_smirks_) Yeah, you my nerfherder!

Bobby: You my nerfherder!

(_They fist bump as Lori rolls her eyes. Stormtroopers begins to enter the hangar and approach the Falcon with their blasters. Ronnie Anne activates a rotating laser cannon that comes out from under the Falcon and shoots at the attacking stormtroopers. Some of them try to set up a big gun on a stand but are shot before they can_.)

Bobby: Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout.

(_Ronnie Anne pulls back on the controls and the engine firing up is heard. They smile with relief while Lori still looks uncertain_.)

Lori: (_to Bobby_) Someday, you're gonna be wrong about something, and I hope I'm there to see it.

(_Bobby ignore her and keeps activating controls_.)

Bobby: Punch it!

(_The roar of the engine blasts out as the ship lifts off and flies to an opening. Lola enters the hangar with more troops just in time to see the ship take off through the opening and disappear out of the cave_.)

Lola: Curses! Inform the fleet to hunt down and capture the Millenium Falcon!


	5. Chapter 4: Falcon Flight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 4: Falcon Flight**

(_Behind the base is a wide area where the rest of the Rebels rush to leave the planet before the Imperial forces get to them. Lincoln makes his way over the hill to the area when he hears something soaring through the air behind him. He turns and sees the Millenium Falcon blasting away from behind the hill and into the sky. He knew his friends had made it out. He continue into the area where other fighters and transport ships lift off and fly away. He approaches his own X wing fighter with Lisa in the back_.)

Lincoln: Lisa! Get her ready for takeoff!

(_He sees the other pilots getting in their ships, taking off as well_.)

Girl Jordan: Good luck, Linc. See you at the rendezvous.

(_He smiles and nods to them then lowers himself into the cockpit of his X-wing_.)

Lisa: (_impatiently_) About time. My circuits can't stand to be on this frozen wasteland any longer.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lisa. We're going.

(_He lifts off the ground and flies up into outer space away from the ice planet. Lincoln flips several switches and makes a steep turn into a new direction_.)

Lisa: (_confused_) Hey, this isn't the way to the rendezvous point.

Lincoln: We're not meeting up with the others just yet. We're going to the Dagobah system.

Lisa: Dagobah? I know nothing about that place. What're we doing there?

Lincoln: It's where I'm going to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi… supposedly.

Lisa: (_uncertain_) I don't know. It's not the boldest idea to assume an agenda on an uncharted system.

Lincoln: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it in manual control for a while.

(_They fly away into the stars. Back outside the Hoth system, the Falcon speeds away closely followed by a Star Destroyer and four TIE fighters right behind it. The cockpit rocks harshly as lasers are shot at it. Lori and Leni sit behind Bobby and Ronnie Anne. As Bobby frantically checks several things on the controls, Ronnie Anne looks ahead and spots a pair of large objects in the distance heading for them_.)

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, look!

Bobby: I see 'em.

Lori: See what?

Bobby: Star Destroyers, two of them coming right at us.

Leni: Sir, might I suggest -

Bobby: (_to Lori_) Shut her up of shut her down! (to Ronnie Anne) Check the deflector shield!

Ronnie Anne: Shields are down!

Bobby: Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them.

(_The Falcon speeds up and then makes a deep dive straight down. The TIE fighters follow it close behind. The Star Destroyer chasing them continues on a collision course with the other two and slowly veers to the left. The Falcon races away from the big ships and towards an open part of space_.)

Bobby: Prepare to make the jump into hyperspace.

Leni: But, sir!

(_The buffering of lasers from the fighters gets bigger_.)

Lori: They're getting closer!

Bobby: (_smugly_) Oh, yeah? Watch this!

(_He activates a control and an engine sound is heard but then immediately dies down. Bobby and Ronnie Anne look at each other with concern_.)

Lori: Watch what?

Bobby: I think we're in trouble.

Leni: If I may say so, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive thingy didn't look so good. We can't go to hyperspace now!

Ronnie Anne: Yep, we're in trouble!

(_As the blasting from the fighters gets heavier, Bobby work furiously on some control panels in a pit in the floor of the hold. Ronnie Anne stands above him with tools, working on another part._)

Bobby: Horizontal boosters! Alluvial dampers! No, that's not it… Hand me the hydrospanners!

(_Ronnie Anne places the tools on the edge of the pit and goes back to work. Bobby takes something from the box and goes back down_.)

Bobby: I don't know how we're going to get out of this one.

(_Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the ship, causing it to lurch radically. The tools fall on top of Bobby._)

Bobby: Ow! Ronnie!

(_He climbs out as more turbulence rocks the ship. They try to keep their balance_.)

Ronnie Anne: That wasn't a laser blast. Something hit us!

Lori: (_over comlink_) Guys, get up here!

Bobby: Come on, Ronnie!

(_They run back into the cockpit and sit down in the pilot seats. They see hundreds of asteroids racing by out the window_.)

Lori: Asteroids!

Bobby: Oh, boy… Ronnie, set 271.

(_The ship starts accelerating ahead_.)

Lori: (_panicking_) What're you doing!? You're not actually going into an asteroid field!?

Bobby: They'd have to be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they? Besides, it's either this or go into the strawberry fields.

(_In a part of space where giant strawberries float around, the four Beatles float among them in space helmets_.)

Paul McCartney: Hey, you know what I'm getting into? Is one-Iegged chicks.

John Lennon: Yeah, Paul, what's your new wife's name? Peg?

Paul McCartney: That'll be enough of that, Iad.

Ringo Starr: How about Eileen?

John Lennon: Ha! Ringo got it!

(_The Falcon continues to fly into the asteroids as they bump against it._)

Lori: You don't have to do this to impress me.

Leni: Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field are like so to one!

Bobby: Never tell me the odd… Oh, actually, that's not that bad.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, let's keep going.

(_The Falcon flies through the asteroid storm and veers frantically around the large rocks in its path. The TIE fighters follow close behind. An asteroid comes into the path of one of them and hits it before it can dodge. The fighter blows up immediately. The other three keep chasing the Falcon until another asteroid connects with the wing of another fighter and sends it spinning out of control until it crashes into another rock and explodes. Hundreds of asteroids race past the cockpit window. Lori and Leni are hysterical._)

Leni: Look at that one! Look at that one there! Look at that other one!

Bobby: (_to Lori_) You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake. Well, this could be it, sweetheart.

Lori: I take it back! We're literally gonna get pulverized out here!

Ronnie Anne: Look, there's four main characters on this ship. We'll be just fine.

Bobby: Yeah, nothing to worry about. Now let's get closer to one of the big ones.

Lori and Leni: Closer!?

(_The Falcon dives toward one of a massive, moon-sized asteroid and skims along the surface. The two remaining TIE fighters shoot down at it from above and follow it to a trench in between the cliffs on the rock. The Falcon turns to its side to fit through the trench before it closes and both fighters collide with the sides of the trench and are destroyed. The Falcon comes out of the trench and flies above a big plain on the asteroid_.)

Bobby: There that looks pretty good.

(_He points to a big piece of pie floating some distance in front of them_.)

Bobby: Doesn't that pie look good? Too bad we can't get at it. It's in space and we're in here. Otherwise, I'd be eating it right now. Alright, let's park in that crater. That'll do nicely.

(_He flies the ship to large opening in the surface of the rock_.)

Leni: I'm sorry, but where are we going?

(_The ship flies upward and dives down into the crater and moves through the dark interior._)

Lori: I hope you know what your doing.

Bobby: (_to the audience_) I've just found that Lori's constant questioning of me has not been productive to the atmosphere of the ship. And I think that she just needs to get some respect for herself.

(_They keep moving down the crater and into a small cave on the side of it_.)


	6. Chapter 5: Dagobah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 5: Dagobah**

(_Lincoln's X-wing flies through space and approaches a planet covered by white clouds_.)

Lincoln: Yep, there it is. Dagobah.

Lisa: (_unsure_) You're still positive about seeking this mysterious destination?

Lincoln: One hundred percent. (_curious_) I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings though. Something's alive down there.

Lisa: I just hope it's perfectly safe for droids.

(_They fly into the atmosphere of the planet. The massive cloud layer completely obscures their vision_.)

Lincoln: (_nervous_) All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing!

(_In the back, Lisa holds an iPod with earbuds on_.)

Lisa: Sorry, I was still using an electronic device.

(_She turns it off and Lincoln calms down_.)

Lincoln: Okay, that's much better. Now I can see the swamp… (_shocked_) The swamp!?

(_He sees tree limbs come into view right in front of the cockpit window and suddenly a body of water is seen. The ship crashes into the water before they can react. Lincoln opens the cockpit and looks around. They've arrived in a dark bog with really tall trees and no sunlight. The bottom half of the ship is stuck in a lake. Lincoln climbs out and stands on the ship. Lisa gets herself out of the back socket_.)

Lincoln: Stay put, Lisa. I'll have a look around.

(_He takes off his helmet and starts to walk off the ship to the shore. Suddenly, the ship rocks a little and Lisa loses her balance_.)

Lisa: Uh, oh…

(_She slides off the side of the ship and disappears into the water._)

Lincoln: (_worried_) Lisa? Lisa! Where are you!?

(_A small periscope sticks out of the surface and Lisa's voice comes from it_.)

Lisa: It's okay! I can get out of here.

Lincoln: (_relieved_) Alright, just be more careful. Head that way.

(_He points to the shore and the scope moves towards it. Lincoln jumps off the ship and swims a short distance. Behind Lisa, a dark snake-like skin sticks out of the surface and follows her. Lincoln climbs onto the shore and sees Lisa's scope heading towards him. Suddenly, the scope is pulled back down into the water and the creature shows the top of its skin again before going back down. Lincoln panics and pulls out his blaster._)

Lincoln: Lisa!

(_A few bubbles emerge on the surface. All is quiet until Lisa is shot up out of the water and through the air._)

Lisa: Waaaaahhhhhh!

(_She lands face down in a patch of soft gray moss. Lincoln runs over to her and helps her up._)

Lincoln: Oh, no. Are you all right? You're lucky you don't taste very good. Anything broken?

Lisa: Negative. But I could sure use a good cleaning.

Lincoln: If you were saying that coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. (_sits down next to her_) Oh, Lisa, what are we doing here? It's like… something out of a dream or… I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

(_Lisa suddenly vomits out omw muddy water._)

Lisa: Ugh… I'm gonna need some breath mints…

* * *

(_Back in space, several Imperial Star Destroyers, including the Executor, enter the asteroid field the Millenium Falcon went into. On the Executor, Admiral Chandler enters Darth Lola's office and steps up to her meditation chamber. He sees her back is turned to him and a robotic arm lowers her black helmet to her head. There is fake blond hair sticking out of the bottom of the helmet. It places securely over her head which is bald, gray and covered with ugly scars. The arm raises up and Lola, with her helmet on, turns her chair to face Chandler._)

Lola: Yes, Admiral?

Chandler: Our ships have chased the Millenium Falcon into an asteroid field. The others are reluctant to go after it due to the danger. What do we do now?

Lola: (_sighs_) You idiots should know that asteroids do not concern me. I want that ship and no excuses!

Chandler: Yes, boss.

(_He leaves the chamber and Lola's cubicle closes_.)

* * *

(_In the asteroid cave, the Falcon sits in the darkness. In the cockpit, Bobby and Ronnie Anne turn off controls while Lori and Leni watch with concern_.)

Bobby: We're gonna shut down everything except the emergency power system.

Leni: Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but… does that mean you'll shut me down, too?

Bobby: No, we need you to talk to the Falcon and find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, you figured out is was damaged earlier. You can help us repair it.

(_Suddenly, the ship lurches and everyone gets startled and struggles to keep their balance_.)

Leni: Oh, dear. I'm afraid this asteroid is not entirely stable.

Bobby: (_smirks_) "Not entirely stable"? Well, I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Ronnie, take the professor in the back and plug her into the hyperdrive.

Ronnie Anne: (_chuckles_) Sure thing. Let's go, "Professor".

(_Ronnie Anne grabs Leni's arm and pulls her out of the cockpit_.)

Leni: Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most…

(_The door closes as she continues talking. Suddenly, the ship lurches again and Lori is thrown backwards and into Bobby's arms. The motion stops and Bobby looks around listening carefully to the sounds outside. Lori blushes and gets a little nervous_.)

Lori: Let go.

Bobby: (_still listening_) Sshh!

Lori: (_impatiently_) Let go, please.

(_Bobby releases her and gets annoyed by her attitude_.)

Bobby: Hey, don't get excited.

Lori: Captain, being held by you isn't exactly quite enough to get me excited.

Bobby: (_grins_) Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else.

(_He turns and exits through the door leaving Lori confused_.)

* * *

(_Back on Dagobah, Lincoln and Lisa have set up a campsite at a clearing in the bog. Lincoln turns on a little fusion furnace and opens an equipment box_.)

Lisa: Lincoln, I'm ready for some power.

Lincoln: Okay.

(_He takes out a power cable connected to a small generator and plugs it into a socket on Lisa's mechanical torso._)

Lincoln: There we go.

Lisa: Much appreciated.

(_Lincoln opens of container of food and sits in front of the heater. He looks around at the jungle that surrounds them_.)

Lincoln: (_sighs_) Now all I have to do is find this Lana… if she even exists. What a strange place to find a Jedi master. This place gives me the creeps… (shakes his head) Maybe Luna's instruction was just an illusion… Still… something familiar about this place. I don't know… I feel like…

Voice: Feel like what?

(_Lincoln and Lisa jump out of their skin. Lincoln quickly grabs his blaster and points it at the voice. He sees a strange short creature sitting on a log next to their camp. It covers its face with its arms_.)

Lincoln: Like we're being watched!

Lisa: What is that!?

Creature: (_scared_) Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm!

(_Lincoln hesitantly lowers his gun._)

Lincoln: (_to Lisa_) It's okay. Looks like it's just a local.

(_The creature lowers its arms slightly revealing its eyes_.)

Creature: I am wondering, why are you here?

Lincoln: I'm… I'm looking for someone.

(_The creature lowers its arms completely. It appears to be a little blond girl with small pigtails in the back. She has pointed ears sticking out of her hair on the sides of her head and is dressed in a gray, ragged cloak._)

Girl: (_delighted_) Looking? Found someone, have you, I'd say, hmmm? (_laughs_)

Lincoln: (_chuckles_) Right.

Girl: (_smiling_) We'll, maybe I can help you.

Lincoln: I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior.

Girl: Oh! A great warrior. (_laughs and shakes her head_) Well, wars don't exactly make one "great".

(_With the aid of a small wooden walking stick, the strange little girl moves down the log and into the camp area. Lincoln and Lisa watch as she comes to Lincoln's food container. She picks up a piece of food_.)

Lana: (_curious_) Ohhhh…

Lincoln: Put that down. Don't -

(_The girl takes a bite._)

Lincoln: Hey! That's my dinner!

(_He takes the food away from her as she spits out the bite she took_.)

Girl: (_disgusted_) Ugh! How do you get so big, eating food of this kind?

(_She makes her way over to a supply case._)

Lincoln: Listen, friend, we didn't mean to crash land here, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just…

Girl: (_teasing_) Aww, what, can't get your ship out?

(_Lincoln sees she's now rummaging through the supply case_.)

Lincoln: Hey, get out of there!

(_She starts picking up objects and throwing them aside. Lincoln picks up some binoculars she threw_.)

Lincoln: (_annoyed_) Hey, you could've broken this! Don't do that. Ohhh… you're making a mess.

(_The girl finds a small power lamp and examines it with delight_.)

Lincoln: Hey, give me that!

Girl: (_sternly_) It's mine! Or I won't help you.

Lincoln: I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'm gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole.

(_Behind the girl, Lisa takes out a small, mechanical claw arm and slowly reaches for the lamp in the girl's hand. The girl doesn't notice_.)

Girl: (_offended_) "Slimy mudhole"? This is my home you know!

Lisa: I'll take that!

(_Lisa grabs the lamp and pulls it back. The girl holds on and the two short figures engage in a tug-of-war over the lamp_.)

Lisa: Release it!

Girl: No way!

Lincoln: (_sighs_) Lisa, just let her have it.

(_Lisa keeps tugging on it. The girl starts to hit the droid with her cane_.)

Girl: Mine! Mine! Mine!

Lincoln: Lisa!

Lisa: Alright!

(_Lisa finally lets go and puts her arm back in her canister. The girl relaxes with lamp still in her hand_.)

Lincoln: Okay, now how about you move along? We've got a lot of work to do.

Girl: No, I wanna stay. I can help you find your friend.

Lincoln: I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi master.

Girl: (_amazed_) Ohhhh… Jedi master? Well, why didn't you say so? It's Lana you seek!

(_Lincoln kneels down to her, intrigued_.)

Lincoln: You know her!?

Girl: (_grins_) Yes, indeed. And I will take you to her. But first, we must eat. I got some good food over at my place. Come now.

(_The girl scurries out of the clearing and into the foggy path between the trees, laughing merrily. Lincoln stares at her in wonder and decides to follow_.)

Lincoln: Lisa, stay here and watch after the camp.

Lisa: Very well. It seems there is an individual named Lana residing in these parts.

(_Lincoln walks after the girl and disappears in the fog._)

**And there you have it, Lana as Yoda. My favorite Loud House character playing my favorite Star Wars character! She hasn't been addressed by her name yet since Lincoln doesn't yet know who she is. Also, yes, Lola's hair that hangs out of her helmet is fake. You didn't think she actually still had hair after her head was scarred, did ya?**


	7. Chapter 6: A Message From the Empress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 6: A Message From the Empress**

(_In the main hold area of the Millennium Falcon, Leni observes a strange dialect into a control panel. Bobby works on a control box next to her_.)

Leni: Oh, where is Lisa when I, like, need her? (_to Bobby_) Sir, I think this power coupling needs to be replaced.

Bobby: (_looking at the dialect_) Well, of course it needs to be replaced.

(_He hands a coil wire up to Ronnie Anne who's in a hatch in the ceiling working on another part_.)

Bobby: Here. And Ronnie, I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling.

(_In another part of the ship, Lori is welding valves and attempts to pull a lever attached to the valves but it doesn't budge. Bobby enters the area_.)

Lori: Oh, I'm glad you're here. Look, I pulled this all apart, and it looks like you're gonna need a new condenser.

Bobby: (_confused_) Really? A new condenser?

Lori: Yeah, and I would also highly recommend a complete flush of your photon conversion system.

Bobby: I swear I just did that.

Lori: (_scoffs_) You make it so difficult sometimes.

Bobby: (_smiles_) Yeah, I really do. But come on, admit it, sometimes you think I'm all right.

Lori: (_rolls her eyes_) Occasionally, when you literally aren't acting like a scoundrel.

Bobby: Scoundrel? You know, I actually like being called that.

(_He grabs her hands_.)

Lori: Hey, don't do that. My hands are dirty.

Bobby: C'mon, my hands are dirty too. It's fine.

Lori: We still need to deal with the condenser and the photon conversion system.

Bobby: Well, how do you suggest we take care of it?

Lori: Okay, well, how about this? Do you want me to just go ahead and flush the system while I'm replacing the new condenser?

Bobby: I don't want you to do all the hard work.

(_Leni suddenly shows up all excited_.)

Leni: Sir! Guess what? I've just separated the reverse power coupling flux!

Bobby: (_annoyed_) Thank you. Thank you very much.

Leni: You're perfectly welcome, sir.

(_She leaves and Bobby turns back to Lori_.)

Bobby: You were saying?

Lori: Look, how about this? You get the condenser, and I'll make out with you.

Bobby: (_smirks_) Okay, then. I'm gonna kiss you so hard, the picture's gonna change into something else.

(_They start kissing and the scene shifts to the Imperial fleet in the asteroid field_.)

* * *

(_A large asteroid collided with the command bridge of a Star Destroyer. On the bridge of the Executor, Darth Lola stands before the holograms of a few Star Destroyer captains. One of them lifts his arms up screaming as his hologram disappears. Lola ignores it and speaks to the others. One of which is the Bratty Kid_.)

Bratty Kid: …and that, boss, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Because of the damage done to our ships, they must've been destroyed.

Lola: No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep this field until they are found.

(_The holograms fade out and Lola starts walking across the bridge. Chandler walks into the area and approaches her._)

Chandler: Lady Lola.

Lola: What is it, Admiral?

(_Chandler looks terrified as he hands her a phone_.)

Chandler: The, um… The Empress is on the phone for you.

Lola: (_excited_) The Empress!? (_takes the phone_) Hello? Master? Can you hear me…? What? I didn't… I can't… Hold on, I'm going to the knee pad. We'll talk there. (to Chandler) Admiral, move the ship out of the asteroid field so we can't get a clear transmission.

Chandler: Yes, ma'am.

(_As the Executor separates from the fleet to leave to field, Lola enters her private quarters alone and kneels down on a circular pad that lights up. A large hologram of Lucy in a dark cloak appears before her._)

Lola: What is thy bidding, my master?

Lucy: (_deadpanned_) I'm downloading all my music onto my iPod. Do you have any desire for The Cure's Disintegration?

Lola: No.

Lucy: How about The Doors' Strange Days?

Lola: No, thank you.

Lucy: Avenged Sevenfold's City of Evil?

Lola: Yes! I mean… no. I mean, if you're giving stuff away, yeah, sure.

Lucy: Alright, now let's get serious. There is a great disturbance in the Force.

Lola: I have felt it, too.

Lucy: There is a new threat to us. The young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt that this boy is the sibling of Lola Loudwalker.

Lola: (_amazed_) Whoa… Are you sure about that?

Lucy: Search your feelings, Lady Lola. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us.

Lola: He's just a boy. Luna Kenobi can no longer help him.

Lucy: The Force is strong with him. The brother of Loudwalker must not become a Jedi.

Lola: What if he could be turned? It would make him a powerful ally.

Lucy: Yes… He would become a great asset. Can it be done?

Lola: I am working on finding him. When he faces me, I can give him the choice. He will join us or die, master.

(_Lola bows before the Lucy's hologram as it disappears_.)

* * *

(_On Dagobah, a heavy downpour of rain comes down over the bog. In a tiny house made of mud and stones, the girl cooks a meal in pot over a fire in a small kitchen-like room. Lincoln is the adjoining room crouching down due to the small space. He watches the girl impatiently_.)

Lincoln: Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Lana now.

Girl: Just be patient. We must first eat before we are ready. I make some good food, you know!

(_Lincoln goes over to the pot and pours himself a bowl of the stew. He takes a bite and finds it tasting surprisingly good_.)

Lincoln: So, how far away is Lana? Will it take us long to get there?

Girl: Not far. Not far at all. Lana is much closer than you think. Soon, you will be with her. You seem very determined to train with her and become a Jedi. What's your motivation?

Lincoln: (_shrugs_) Mostly because of my sister, I guess.

Girl: Your sister, huh? Well, that makes sense. Your sister was indeed a powerful Jedi. Powerful Jedi indeed.

Lincoln: (_confused_) What're you talking about? How could you know my sister? You don't even know who I am. (_angry_) Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time!

(_He throws down the empty bowl and sighs heavily. The girl shakes her head and turns away from him_.)

Girl: (_disappointed_) I cannot teach him. This boy has no patience.

(_Lincoln gets even more confused since she seemed to be speaking to someone else who wasn't even there. He almost questions the girl about her behavior until he suddenly hears a familiar voice echo out of nowhere_.)

Luna's voice: He will learn patience, dude.

Lincoln: (_bewildered_) L-Luna?

Girl: He's got too much anger in him. Just like his sister.

Luna's voice: Was I any different when you taught me?

Girl: Perhaps, but he is still not ready.

(_Lincoln figured that the girl was communicating with Luna's spirit but he didn't know how it was possible. Then he thought about what they just said and he realized who the girl really was. He stared at her in amazement_.)

Lincoln: Lana…

Lana: (_smiles_) Surprise. Kinda had you going with the whole "eccentric little hermit girl" act, didn't I? (_chuckles and then frowns_) But seriously, you don't seem ready to become a Jedi.

Lincoln: But… I am ready! I can be a Jedi! Luna, tell her I'm re -

(_He stops talking as he hits his head in the ceiling_.)

Lana: Ready, are you? What do you know about being ready? You know, I might look like a six-year old girl, but I'm actually centuries old. I've trained Jedi for eight hundred years. I got my own counsel where I will decide who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment. The most serious mind. (_to Luna_) This one I have watched for a long time with the Force. All his life he has looked away to the future to the horizon. He never had his mind on where he was. He was all about adventure and excitement. A Jedi doesn't crave these things. He is reckless!

(_Lincoln doesn't try argue and just bows his head in shame._)

Luna's voice: So was I, as you remember.

Lana: Still, he is too old to being the training.

Lincoln: But I've learned so much.

(_Lana turns to him with a serious look._)

Lana: (_sighs_) Will he be able to finish what he stated?

Lincoln: (_determined_) I won't fail you. I'm not afraid.

Lana: Oh, I think you will be. Yeah, you will be.

(_Lincoln gets a little intimidated by those words, but keeps his confidence up._)

**Okay, now things are in full swing. Lincoln's training with Master Lana begins and Darth Lola now intends to turn Lincoln to the dark side. And yes, Lucy is the Emperor in this. If you noticed before, the Imperials addressed their leader as "the Empress". That meant it had to be a female leader and would've gave you a clue at who it was. Now, I would've given the role to one of the antagonists, but I didn't think that'd make the role interesting enough and Lucy's the only good character who's "dark" enough for the role. Hope y'all don't mind. XD**


	8. Chapter 7: This is No Cave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 7: This is No Cave...**

(_In the asteroid field, the hunt for the Millennium Falcon continues. Star Destroyers blast small asteroids in their path while TIE fighters search the areas around the bigger ones. A pair of TIE bombers fly close to the surface of the huge rock and drop bombs on it_.)

(_Deep in the cave where the Falcon rests, Lori sits alone in the cockpit and hears the explosions of the bombing in the distance. Suddenly, something outside the window catches her eye. A small figure with wings quickly flies by. She stands up and curiously looks out the window for a better look. A strange, ugly brown creature with a suction-cup-like mouth comes out of nowhere and attaches itself to the window, making a screeching sound. Lori jumps back screaming and runs out_.)

(_In the hold area, Leni watches Bobby and Ronnie Anne working on a set of wire on the wall_.)

Leni: Sir, if I may speak my opinion…

Bobby: Not really interested right now, Leni.

(_Lori rushes into the room frantically_.)

Lori: There's something out there!

Bobby: (_confused_) Where?

Lori: Outside, in the cave.

(_A harsh banging sound is heard on the outside hull_.)

Leni: (_scared_) Oh! There it is! Listen!

Ronnie Anne: We gotta check it out.

Bobby: Yeah, let's go.

Lori: Are you crazy!?

Bobby: We just got this bucket back together. We're not gonna let something tear it apart.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne take breathing masks off a rack and head for the exit. Lori takes one as well and follows_.)

Lori: Then I'm going with you.

Leni: Well, looks like I get to stay here and guard the ship.

(_Another noise is heard_.)

Leni: Oh, no…

(_Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Lori slowly step down the boarding ramp and into the huge, dark cave. They step on the cave floor_.)

Lori: This ground feels strange. Doesn't feel like rock.

Bobby: There's an awful lot of moisture in here.

Lori: I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this.

Ronnie Anne: Been waiting for someone to say that.

(_They carefully start to walk around the ship with their blasters out. Bobby suddenly spots something hanging under the cockpit_.)

Bobby: Watch out!

(_He shoots the small figure and drops dead on the ground. He sees it to be bat-like creature about three feet long_.)

Ronnie Anne: You got something?

Bobby: It's all right! Nothing too bad. Just what I thought. Just a Mynock chewing on the power cables.

Ronnie Anne: I'll circle around and make sure there aren't anymore attached.

Lori: (_disgusted_) Mynocks?

Bobby: Yeah, nothing too serious. Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more.

(_Then a large swarm of the creatures swoops out of the darkness and around the ship. Lori swings her arms up to protect herself as she runs back. Bobby and Ronnie Anne shoot at them. Leni looks out the cockpit window as some fly over it_.)

Leni: (_shuddering_) Ahhh! Go away, you beastly little thing! Shoo! Shoo!

(_Ronnie Anne fires a couple shots from her crossbow and misses the Mynocks, hitting the cave walls instead. The cave suddenly rumbles and and a big groaning-like is heard. The Mynocks fly away into the shadows and Bobby looks around suspiciously_.)

Bobby: Wait a minute… (_shoots at the ground and the rumbling happens again_) Hang on a second… (_shoots again_) What's going on here? (_shoots again_) Something doesn't add up… (_shoots again_) Just a minute… (_shoots again_) Time out… (_shoots again_) This ain't quite right… (_shoots again_) Oh, now I get it. We gotta get out of here!

(_The cave shakes even more and the sound gets louder. Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne struggle to keep their balance as they get back up the ramp. When inside, they close the ramp and rush to the cockpit_.)

Bobby: Get it going, Ronnie!

Lori: The Empire is still out there. I don't think we should just -

Bobby: No time to discuss this in committee.

Lori: (_angry_) I am not a committee!

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne get to the cockpit and sit down. Lori and Leni follow behind. The ship lifts off the ground and flies back towards the cave entrance_.)

Lori: You can't make the jump to lightspeed in this -

Bobby: Hang on, sweetheart. We're taking off!

(_They fly further and see the entrance up ahead. A row of massive, jagged white stalagmites can be seen surrounding the entrance. As they get close, they see the stalagmites closing down on the opening_.)

Ronnie Anne: Look!

Bobby: I see it.

Leni: We're doomed!

Lori: The cave is collapsing!

Bobby: This is no cave!

Lori: What!?

(_The ship zooms right through the giant white rocks, that are actually giant teeth, and out of the crater in the asteroid's surface. A ginormous alien worm monster with Lily's head comes out of the crater and tries to bite the ship. It misses and watches it soar away from the asteroid. The monster goes back down in the crater_.)

Monster: Poo! Poo!

* * *

(_Back on Dagobah, Lincoln, in a light-green tank top and dark-gray pants, climbs up a long vine hanging from a tree. Lana is strapped to his back. Lincoln climbs on a large tree limb and grabs another vine. He swings on it back to the ground. Panting heavily, he runs down a path and jumps over a log flipping through the air. He continues to race through the foggy ground as Lana holds on behind_.)

Lana: Yes. That's it. A Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But you must beware of the dark side. Avoid the temptation of anger, fear and aggression. They represent the dark side and they flow easily through you. If you start to go down the dark path, it will forever consume you and dominate your destiny, as it did to Luna's apprentice.

(_Lincoln stops to catch his breath. He looks back at Lana_.)

Lincoln: (_panting_) Lola… Is the dark side stronger?

Lana: No, not stronger. Just quicker, easier and more seductive. If you can master the light side, you can fully resist the darkness.

Lincoln: But, how am I to know the good from the bad?

Lana: You will know. Just trust your Jedi instincts. When you are calm, passive, at peace. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.

Lincoln: But, tell me why I can't -

Lana: (_interrupting_) No, there is no why. We're done for today. You're back's getting all sweaty now. Just clear your head of questions.

(_Lincoln lowers to the ground and Lana gets off his back. Lisa beeps in the distance_.)

Lisa: Lincoln? Have you been working out with that bizarre swamp inhabitant?

Lincoln: Yes, Lisa. It turns out she's Lana and was just testing me with the act.

Lisa: Oh, well that sure made it easier to find her.

(_Lincoln breathes heavily and takes his jacket from a nearby tree branch and puts it on. He then feels a dark presence close by_.)

Lincoln: Something's not right here.

(_He looks behind some trees and sees a big, dead tree trunk, its base surrounded by a few feet of water and giant twisted roots. A big hole in the trunk forms a dark cave inside. Lincoln shivers at the sight as Lana glares at it_.)

Lincoln: What is that? It feels cold, like death.

Lana: That place is strong with the dark side. It's a domain of evil that gets very confusing and stops the movie dead. You're gonna have to go in.

Lincoln: (_gulps_) What's in there?

Lana: Only what you take with you. You don't need your weapons.

(_Lincoln takes a deep breath and walks up to the cave. He brushes aside some hanging vines and enters. He moves into the darkness of the wet and slimy space. He can barely see in front of him but pushes in deeper. Soon, the space widens around him, but he feels it rather than just seeing it. The space lightens up a little and he finds himself in a large opening._)

(_It gets quiet for a moment. Then a figure emerges from around a corner in the blackness. Lincoln sees the small figure to be Darth Lola. She stands a few feet in front of him breathing menacingly. Lincoln nervously pulls out his blue lightsaber and holds it up. Lola takes out her red lightsaber and the two start fighting. They duel for just a moment until Lincoln slashes at Lola and decapitates her. Her body falls as her helmet rolls off to the side. Lincoln stares at the helmet the breathing mask somehow burns off and reveals Lincoln's own face inside, staring back at him_.)

(_Lincoln gasps and stares wide-eyed in terror. Then he lightens up_.)

Lincoln: You know, we should take advantage of this very rare opportunity.

(_Cheerful piano music starting playing out of nowhere and Lincoln picked up the head_.)

Both: (_singing_) You and I will settle down. In a cottage built for two. Dear little buttercup. Sweet little buttercup. My little buttercup. I love you.

(_When the music stops, he drops the head and it disappears in a vision. He scurried out of the cave and back into the bog. He goes back to being terrified and pants heavily from the experience. Lana sits on a log and watches. She shakes her head in shame_.)


	9. Chapter 8: There is No Try

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 8: There is No Try**

(_On the bridge of the Executor, Darth Lola stands in the back of the control area with a rough-looking group of figures. In the front of the area, Chandler watches them with scorn and speaks to some controllers_.)

Chandler: Bounty hunters. We don't need their scum.

Controller: Yes, sir.

Chandler: Also, I hate these hats.

Controller: Yes, sir.

Controller #2: Sir, we have a priority signal from one of our ships.

(_As Chandler investigates the signal, Lola observes the bounty hunters one by one. There's Bossk, a giant lizard-like alien, Dengar, a human with a white turban, IG-88, a skinny, dark-gray assassin droid, 4-LOM, a dark-gray protocol droid, Zuckuss, an insect-like human and finally, Lynn in a dark-green, gray and brown armored suit and helmet with her hair sticking out the back_.)

Lola: Okay, nice bounty hunter turnout today. (_passes IG-88_) Let's see, we got Robot Guy, (_passes Zuckuss_) Old-Timey-Deep-Sea-Diver-Looking Guy, (_passes Dengar_) Turban Guy, (_passes Bossk_) Lizard Guy, who I think I saw get in a fight with Captain Kirk, (_passes 4-LOM_) Other Robot Guy, (_passes Lynn_) Lynn Fett, of course, thanks for coming, and… What are you supposed to be?

(_She stands in front of a rag doll guy with red hair and a sailor's suit._)

Guy: Raggedy Andy.

Lola: (_sternly_) Get out of this bounty hunter meeting. (_turns to the others_) Okay, down to business. There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. (_looks at Lynn_) No disintegrations.

Lynn: As you wish.

(_Chandler runs up to Lola with excitement_.)

Chandler: Boss! We found them.

Lola: You did? Well, alright then. (_to the bounty hunters_) Sorry, guys. Guess you won't be needed after all. If you stick around, I'll make sure my men buy you all lunch.

* * *

(_In another part of the asteroid field, the Falcon speeds away from a perusing Star Destroyer. In the cockpit, they see the amount of asteroids decreasing until there are no more_.)

Leni: Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field.

(_The Star Destroyer fires lasers at the Falcon and almost hits it. Bobby and Ronnie Anne quickly activate the controls_.)

Bobby: Let's get out of here. Ready for lightspeed?

Ronnie Anne: All set.

Bobby: One, two, three!

(_He pulls back on the throttle and the engine roars up and then immediately does back down. Nothing else happens._)

Bobby: (_baffled_) What!?

Ronnie Anne: (_frantically_) That's not fair!

Bobby: The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!

Lori: (_sarcastically_) No lightspeed?

Ronnie Anne: No lightspeed.

Bobby: It's not my fault!

Leni: We just lost the back deflector shield. One more direct hit and we're like, so done for!

Bobby: That does it. Turn her around.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Bobby: Turn her around! Put all power in the front shield!

Lori: (_shocked_) You're gonna attack them!?

Bobby: Sheesh, if I had a dime for every time you questioned me today…

Leni: Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer are-

Lori: (_to Leni_) Shut up!

(_The Falcon makes steep, twisting turn and races toward the Star Destroyer. It moves across the surface of the massive ship and maneuvers to avoid the laser bolts. It continues further up the surface to the bridge. On the command bridge, the ship's commander, Bratty Kid, and a few officers see the Falcon heading straight for them_.)

Bratty Kid: They're moving into attack position. Shields up!

(_They duck down as the Falcon nears the bridge window. At the last second, it veers off and out of sight._)

Bratty Kid: Track them. Those losers might come around for another pass.

Officer #1: Captain Bratty Kid, the ship no longer appears on our scopes.

Bratty Kid: (_confused_) They can't have disappeared. That ship's too small to have a cloaking device.

Officer #1: Well, there's no trace of them, sir.

(_Another officer picks up a phone._)

Officer #2: Captain, Lady Lola demands an update on the pursuit of the Millennium Falcon.

Bratty Kid: (_nervous_) Uh… tell her… tell her we blew it up.

Officer #2: Umm… she's not on hold and she just heard you.

Lola: (_on the phone, disappointed_) Yeah, I just heard you. Get your butt to my command ship and explain this to me, pronto!

Bratty Kid: (_sighs_) Fine. Get a shuttle ready.

* * *

(_On Dagobah by the camp, Lincoln stands on his hands and lifts his feet in the air. He shows enormous strain. Lana is balanced on his left foot. Lisa watches them from a short distance_.)

Lana: Use the Force. Yes…

(_A few feet away, a large stone gently floats a few feet up, courtesy of Lincoln. He gently sets it back down_.)

Lana: Now the other stone. Feel it.

(_Lincoln concentrates on moving the other stone and sets it on top of the other. Lisa turns her attention to the lake where the X-wing crashed into. She sees it sinking into the water. Only the right side wing and engine are visible. She frantically tries to get Lincoln's attention._)

Lisa: Lincoln! The ship is going down!

Lincoln: (_panics_) What!?

Lana: Concentrate!

(_Lincoln loses his balance and tumbles over. Lana falls off his foot. They both get up and Lincoln rushes to the water's edge. He sees the ship sinking lower_.)

Lincoln: Oh, no. We'll never get it out now.

Lana: (_irritated_) You seem so certain. Always saying it can't be done. Haven't you heard anything I told you?

Lincoln: (_uncertain_) Master, moving stones is one thing. This is totally different.

Lana: Come on. It's only different in your mind. Just unlearn what you have learned.

Lincoln: (_sighs_) Alright, I'll give it a try.

Lana: No. Try not, do or do not. There is no try.

(_Lincoln nods to her and then focuses on his ship. He closes his eyes and holds his hand out, concentrating on lifting it out. Slowly, the X-wing begins to rise above the water. Lana and Lisa watch with anticipation. It hovers for just a moment and then slides back down, completely sinking below the surface and disappearing._)

Lisa: (_disappointed_) Aw, fried circuits.

(Lana shakes her head. Lincoln sadly walks back to Lana.)

Lincoln: (_panting_) I can't. It's too big.

Lana: Hey, size doesn't matter. Just looks at me. Do you judge me by my size? You shouldn't. For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it and it makes us grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. We are luminous beings and not this crude matter. You got to feel the Force around you, Lincoln. (_gesturing_) Between you, me, the trees, the rocks, everywhere! Even between this land and that ship!

(_Lincoln stands up and looks down at Lana discouragingly_.)

Lincoln: You want the impossible.

(_He walks away and sits down on a log with his head down. Lana looks at the lake._)

Lana: Okay then, let's see if I still got it.

(_She closes his eyes and holds out her hand. Bubbles appear on the surface of the water and the wing of the ship emerges. Lisa sees this and gets excited_.)

Lisa: Lincoln! You must observe this! The strange, little Jedi master is succeeding!

(_Lincoln hears her and curiously walks back to the lake and is amazed at what he sees. The X-wing comes entirely out of the water and levitates above it. Lana gently moves it over to the shore and sets it down slowly. Lincoln walks over to it and stares at it in astonishment. Lana relaxes and smiles in approval_.)

Lana: Yep, still got it.

(_Lincoln goes back to Lana and sits down next to her. He is still stunned_.)

Lincoln: I… I don't believe it.

Lana: And that is why you fail.

(_Lincoln shakes his head and takes in what Lana said_.)

* * *

(_Back in space, the Imperial fleet exits the asteroid field and a shuttle flies to the Executor. On the command bridge, Bratty Kid drops on his knees, clutching his throat. He slumps down to the ground and his body goes limp. Lola stands over him._)

Lola: (_mockingly_) Apology accepted, Captain Bratty Kid.

(_Two troopers pick up the body and drag it away. Lola turns to Chandler and some officers who were watching_.)

Lola: So, now we're back to square one. Where did they go?

Chandler: Our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into hyperspace, they should be on the other side of the galaxy by now.

Lola: Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory. Looks like we'll need help from the bounty hunters after all. Good thing they're still here since I promised to give them lunch.

Chandler: Yes, boss. We'll find them.

Lola: (_threateningly_) Don't fail me again, Admiral.

(_She storms off the bridge, leaving her men feeling uneasy. Chandler turns to the officers._)

Chandler: Alert all commands. Prepare to deploy the fleet.

(_Above the rest of the Fleet, the Star Destroyer that found the Falcon prepares to depart. The Falcon itself clings on the back of the bridge which is a blind spot. It can't be detected or seen. In the cockpit, the group watches the Imperial ships_.)

Leni: (_worried_) Captain Bobby, this time you've gone too far.

Ronnie Anne: (_annoyed_) Oh, hush.

Leni: No, I will not hush, Ronnie Anne. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

Bobby: The fleet's beginning to break up. Ronnie, get ready to release the landing claw.

Leni: I really don't see how we can still hide from them. Surrendering seems like the best option in this situation. The Empire may be gracious enough…

(_Lori reaches over and flips the switch on the back of Leni's head, shutting her off, mid-sentence_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_to Lori_) Thank you.

Lori: So, what do we do now?

Bobby: Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to lightspeed, then we just float away.

Lori: With the rest of the garbage. Okay, then what?

(_Bobby turns on a computer screen showing a map_.)

Bobby: We gotta finds a safe port somewhere around here to finally fix the ship. Got any ideas?

Ronnie Anne: Where are we?

Bobby: Near the Anoat system.

Lori: Not much there.

Bobby: No. Wait, this is interesting. How about Clyde?

Lori: The Clyde system?

Bobby: Clyde's not a system, he's a guy. Clyde McBrissian.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, yeah. He was the previous owner of the Falcon.

Lori: Really? You two always have this ship?

Bobby: Nope, we got it from Clyde. He's this card player, gambler, scoundrel. I think you'd like him.

Lori: Thanks. Where is he?

Bobby: Bespin. A little far, but we can make it.

Lori: Bespin? A mining colony?

Bobby: Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Clyde became the administrator. He's quite the successful businessman. We go way back a long way, Clyde and me.

Clyde: You trust him?

Ronnie Anne: We wouldn't say that. But he's got no love or loyalty for the Empire. We can tell you that.

Bobby: He seems like our best bet. Let's go see him.

(_They hear a large sound of a hatch door opening._)

Ronnie Anne: They've dumped their garbage.

Bobby: Here we go. Stand by, Nie Nie. Detach!

(_Ronnie Anne releases the landing claw and the ship unhinges from the back of the Star Destroyer which soon blasts off into hyperspace, leaving the Falcon alone with the garbage. Lori smiles at Bobby_.)

Lori: You do have your moments. Not many, but you have them.

(_She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Bobby blushes and smiles_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_chuckles and rolls her eyes_) Oh, get a room, you two. (_looks out the window_) Oh, look. Space bums.

(_They look out and see a few homeless men wearing space helmets searching through the garbage_.)

Bobby: You know, let's be thankful for what we have, guys. Be thankful for what we have.

(_They hear a bump on the side of the ship. Bobby looks out at it_.)

Bobby: (_panicking_) Oh, crap, we hit a space bum! Ronnie, go, go go, go!

(_They activate the controls and take off. As they fly away from the large pile of floating garbage, a chunk of metal comes to life and starts to follow the Falcon. This piece of metal is a green, gray and brown colored, round, armed ship. In the cockpit, Lynn Fett pilots it and keeps an eye on the Falcon as she follows close behind._)

Lynn: (_laughs_) They have no idea…

**And so, there is Lynn playing Boba Fett, the "best bounty hunter in the galaxy" and we'll soon have Clyde playing Lando Calrissian. That casting choice is partly based on me wanting Clyde and Bobby to be buddies. Too bad he's just gonna end up selling him out, though. Oh, well.**


	10. Chapter 9: City in the Clouds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 9: City in the Clouds**

(_Back on Dagobah, they continue training near the camp. Lincoln once again stands upside-down. This time he shows less strain and more concentration than before. Lana sits in the ground next to him. A few yards away, Lisa sits near a couple equipment cases and watches them_.)

Lana: Concentrate… feel the Force flow through you. That's good. Just remain calm…

(_The two equipment cases levitate a few feet up and then are gently set back down. Lisa is then lifted up off the ground_.)

Lisa: Whoa! This is fascinating! No scientific experiment could determine how this works!

Lana: Through the Force, you can see things in other places. The past… and the future…

(_Lincoln, with his eyes still closed, suddenly becomes distressed_.)

Lincoln: Lori! Leni! Bobby! Ronnie Anne!

(_Lisa falls to the ground crash. Lincoln tumbles over_.)

Lisa: (_upset_) Ow! I was just starting to enjoy being up there!

Lana: (_shaking her head_) Control, control. You must learn to control.

Lincoln: (_panting_) I saw… I saw a city in the clouds. And my friends… they were in trouble.

Lana: It is the future you see. Near future, actually.

Lincoln: (_worried_) Future? Will they die?

(_Lana closes her eyes and lowers her head_.)

Lana: Too difficult to see. The future is always in motion. And there are always multiple different futures.

Lincoln: I can't take any chances. I've got to go to them.

Lana: It is your decision on how you can help them. If you leave now, you could help them. But you would also destroy all for which they have fought and suffered.

(_Lincoln stops after hearing those words. He nods his head sadly_.)

* * *

(_The Millennium Falcon has reached the pink and orange gaseous planet of Bespin. It flies through the large, beautiful clouds. Two small red ships with two cockpits called cloud cars appear and fly next to the Falcon. Bobby speaks through a transmitter as the others watch_.)

Bobby: No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Clyde McBrissian -

(_He is cut off as one of the cloud cars shoots a few laser blasts at them_.)

Bobby: Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain!

Ronnie Anne: What the heck are they firing at us for!?

(_In the cloud car, the two pilots turn to each other_.)

Pilot #1: I told you not to shoot.

Pilot #2: Well, you're not in charge. I am.

Pilot #1: Well, I'm steering.

Pilot #2: No, I'm steering.

Pilot #1: No, I am.

Pilot #2: I have a steering wheel.

Pilot #1: So do I. There's two.

Pilot #2: Well, that's stupid.

Pilot #1: I know.

Pilot #2: I know, too. That's why I said it.

Pilot #1: Oh! We lost them.

Pilot #2: This is going in my report.

Pilot #1: No, it's going in my report.

(_The other cloud pilots car speaks to the Falcon_.)

Intercom: You will not deviate from your present course.

Leni: Rather touchy, aren't they?

Lori: (_to Bobby_) I thought you knew this guy.

Ronnie Anne: He must still hate you for taking the Falcon from him.

Bobby: Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that.

Intercom: Permission granted to land on platform 327.

Bobby: Thank you. (_to others_) Nothing to worry about. Me and Clyde go way back.

Lori: (_unconvinced_) Who's worried?

(_They fly through more clouds and come into full view of Cloud City. The gleaming metallic metropolis gets bigger as they get closer. They Falcon reaches one of its perfectly round cylinder buildings and lands on a big platform outside. The group exits the ship and looks at the door across the walkway_.)

Leni: No one to meet us. That's not nice.

Lori: I don't like this.

Ronnie Anne: What would you like?

Leni: Well, they did let us land.

Bobby: Trust me. Everything's fine.

(_The door opens and several men come out. Most of them are in blue guard uniforms. One is in a gray officer uniform and has a set of electronic earmuffs on his bald head. In front of them all is a short black guy with big round glasses, an afro and a short mustache. He wears a dashing blue suit and a blue and gold cape_.)

Bobby: (_smiles_) See? My friend.

(_Bobby walks down the walkway with the others close behind. Clyde and his crew walk towards them_.)

Bobby: Hey!

(_Clyde stops a few feet from Bobby. He crosses his arms and glares at him_.)

Clyde: Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled.

(_Bobby raises his eyebrows and innocently points to himself, mouthing "Me?" The others watch them with suspicion. Clyde moves threateningly toward Bobby. Then he throws his arms around him and laughs_.)

Clyde: (_grinning_) How you doing, you old pirate!? So good to see ya! I never thought I'd catch up to you again. Where you been?

(_The man with the electronic earmuffs turns to the guards and points to the door. The guards go back inside. Lori, Leni and Ronnie Anne see the old friends embrace each other_.)

Leni: Well, he seems friendly.

Lori: (_weary_) Very friendly.

Clyde: So, what're you doing here?

Bobby: (_gestures to the Falcon_) Ahh… repairs. Thought you could help me out.

Clyde: (_in mock panic_) What have you done to my ship?

Bobby: Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square. Anyway, you remember Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: How you doing, Ronnie? Still hanging around with this loser?

Ronnie Anne: (_smirks_) Someone's gotta keep an eye on him.

Bobby: And this is my special friend, Lori.

Clyde: Welcome. Clyde McBrissian, administrator of this facility.

Lori: A pleasure.

Leni: And I am Leni-3PO. This place is totes lit!

Clyde: Nice to meet you both. (_gestures to the bald guy_) This is my aid, Lobot. He doesn't talk but he gets things done around here.

(_They walk inside the building and through the tall, white hallway_.)

Clyde: What's wrong with the Falcon?

Bobby: Broken hyperdrive.

Clyde: I'll get my people to work on it right away.

Bobby: Thanks.

Clyde: You know, that ship saved my life a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy.

Bobby: How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?

Clyde: Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. I've had supply problems of every kind. Labor difficulties…

(_Bobby holds in his laughter._)

Clyde: What's so funny?

Bobby: Listen to you. You sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?

Clyde: (_rolls his eyes_) Yeah, I'm responsible these days. The price you pay for being successful. But, you know, seeing you sure brings back a few things.

(_The two laugh as they continue down the corridor. Leni lags behind the group and passes a door that opens. She looks inside and sees a room full of clothes on racks. There's a sign that says "J-Crew"_.)

Leni: (_delighted_) J-Crew outlet store? Awesome! Space summer is right around the corner!

(_She goes in and the door closes behind her. A big crashing sound is heard behind the door._)

* * *

(_On Dagobah, Lincoln loads a heavy case in the cargo hold of his X-wing. Lisa sits back in the socket behind the cockpit. Lana stands nearby on a log_.)

Lisa: Got everything?

Lincoln: We're good to go.

Lana: (_disappointed_) Lincoln! You're not done with your Force stuff. You must complete the training.

Lincoln: (_desperately_) I can't the vision out of my head. I've got to help my friends!

Lana: You're not ready, yet! It's best if you don't go.

Lincoln: They'll die if I don't!

Luna's voice: You don't know that, dude.

(_A vision of Luna suddenly appears near Lana. She is a shimmering image with a light blue aura surrounding her._)

Luna: Even Lana cannot see their fate.

Lincoln: But I can still help them. I feel the Force!

Luna: But you cannot properly control it. This time is too dangerous for you. You will be tempted by the dark side be slippin' into darkness to easily.

Lana: You better listen to her, Linc. Remember your failure at the cave!

Lincoln: I've learned so much since then. Master Lana, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word.

Luna: It is you and your abilities Lola and the Empress want. That is why your friends are made to suffer.

Lincoln: And that's why I have to go.

Luna: Lincoln, we can't lose you to the dark side the way we lost Lola.

Lincoln: You won't.

Lana: The Empire must be stopped. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the complete control of the Force as his ally will overcome Lola and her Empress. If you end the training now and choose the quick and easy path, as Lola did, you will become an agent of evil.

Lincoln: I won't turn if I'm saving my friends. Also, if only an experienced Jedi can fight Lola, why don't you go?

Lana: (_hesitant_) Uh… you know what? You're right. You're probably ready to fight Lola.

Luna: Lincoln, if you choose to face Lola, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere.

Lincoln: I understand. (_climbs up the X-wing_) Lisa, fire up the converters.

Lisa: (_happy_) We're finally leaving this location of discomfort.

Luna: Don't give in to the hate. It leads to the dark side.

Lana: Just remember what you have already learned. It can save you.

(_Lincoln gets in the cockpit_.)

Lincoln: I will. And I will return. I promise.

(_The cockpit closes and the ship lifts off. The two Jedi Masters watch it take off above the trees and into the sky until it's no longer seen_.)

Lana: (_sighs_) Told you, didn't I? He's too reckless. Now matters are worse.

Luna: That boy is our last hope.

Lana: (_looks up_) No. There is another.

Luna: (_curious_) Really? Who?

Lana: Afraid that can't be revealed until the next installment.

Luna: (_chuckles_) Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I already know. I have the Force too, you know.

Lana: (_rolls her eyes_) Oh, you.

(_Lincoln's X-wing flies away from Dagobah and into space_.)

* * *

(_In a living quarters in Cloud City, Lori paces in agitation. She now wears a red and white dress and her hair is down and tied back. She watches as cloud cars fly past the building. The door opens and Bobby enters_.)

Bobby: The ship's almost finished. Two or three more things and we're in great shape. Ronnie's down in the junk room looking for some spare parts.

Lori: The sooner, the better. Something's not right here. Leni's been gone too long to have gotten lost and no one's seen her.

(_Bobby takes Lori by the shoulders and kisses her forehead_.)

Bobby: Relax, with a place as busy as this, something's gonna turn up eventually.

Lori: Clyde seems to be making us feel like home too much. I don't know if I trust him.

Bobby: Well, I don't trust him either. But he is my friend and he's helping us. We'll be soon be gone.

Lori: And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?

(_Bobby says nothing more and considers her words. Down in the junk room, Ronnie Anne goes through a pile of metal scraps. The room is piled high with broken and discarded machine parts. Small pig-like creatures called Ugnaughts pick up junk and throw some pieces onto a conveyor belt that moves to a pit of molten metal. Ronnie Anne finds a familiar gold arm in the pile_.)

Ronnie Anne: What the…?

(_She sees an Ugnaught holding Leni's head and then tosses it on the belt_.)

Ronnie Anne: Hey!

(_She tries to reach for the head but another Ugnaught takes it and throws it to another. Ronnie Anne tries to get it but the Ugnaught play of game of keep away with it._)

Ronnie Anne: (_frustrated_) Gimme back my friend!

(_They keep harassing Leni's disabled body parts_.)

Ronnie Anne: That does it!

(_She starts tackling the Ugnaughts and hitting them with Leni's arm. The fight continues until she successfully collects all of Leni's parts from the little bullies and starts working on her. She puts Leni's head back on her torso and tries to switch her back on. Soon, she takes her back to the room by carrying her in a box. Bobby and Lori are surprised_.)

Lori: What happened?

Leni: (_weakly_) I tried to shop in an outlet store and got into a fight with a droid over a pair of cargo shorts.

Ronnie Anne: I found her in a junk pile. Had to beat up a bunch of pig-people to get all the parts.

Lori: What a mess. Think you can literally repair her, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I can try, but it could take a while.

Bobby: Maybe Clyde can help.

(_At that moment, the door opens and Clyde walks in_.)

Clyde: Am I interrupting anything.

Lori: Nope. Just getting ready to leave when our ship's ready.

Clyde: Well, before you go, would you care to join me for some refreshment? I got the best cooks in the city to make us dinner.

Bobby: I suppose we could.

Clyde: (_sees Leni_) Is there a problem with your droid?

Bobby: No, no problem. Why?

(_They leave the room. Ronnie Anne manages to get Leni's torso, with her head on, strapped to her back. She carries her out and follows the others. The walk down the corridor between tall, white columns._)

Clyde: As you can see, we do not fall into the jurisdiction of the Empire.

Lori: So, you're part of the mining guild, then?

Clyde: Not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed. Which is an advantage for everyone here since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves.

(_They enter another hallway where a large doorway is at the far end_.)

Bobby: Aren't you afraid the Empire's gonna find out about your little operation and shut you down?

Clyde: We'll, there's always been that kind of danger looming over everything we've built here. But things have recently developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever.

Bobby: (_intrigued_) And what's that?

(_They reach the big door. On the other side is a dining table with food on it. Darth Lola sits at the far end of the table and Lynn Fett stands next to her_.)

Lola: Okay, so when they open the door, you point your gun at them and I persuade them to join us. It'll be so intimidating and unexpected!

Lynn: Yeah, they won't see it coming!

Lola: Actually, you know what? It should just be me at first. Yeah, you hide off to the side and I'll surprise them first. Then you reveal yourself and they'll be even more surprised.

Lynn: Okay, then. (_chuckles_) Those idiots will know that they could never hide from us!

(_Lynn goes off to the side of room behind a corner. Then the door opens and the group sees Lola at the table_.)

Lola: Oh, I wasn't ready! Um, hi…

(_They are shocked to see her. Lori gets scared, Ronnie Anne growls and Bobby immediately draws his blaster pistol and opens fire. Lola raises her hands and deflects the bolts_.)

Lola: (_singing_) Wonder Woman!

(_She then pulled the gun out of Bobby's hand with the Force and set down on the table_.)

Lola: (_politely_) We would honored if you would join us.

(_Lynn then came out from the side and stands next to Lola, holding her rifle up at them_.)

Lynn: 'Sup losers?

Leni: (_smiles_) Hey, it's Lynn and Lola! Hi, girls!

Ronnie Anne: Leni, they're the bad guys!

Leni: (_frowns_) Oh, then… Oh, no! It's Lynn and Lola! We're doomed!

(_A squad of stormtroopers comes out from behind them in the hallway and holds their blasters up. They all look suspiciously at Clyde who starts to choke up_.)

Clyde: I had no choice. The got here right before you did. I didn't want to sell you out, but they were so mean! I'm sorry!

(_He starts crying as Bobby sighs and shakes his head_.)

Bobby: I'm sorry, too.

(_They walk into the dining room and the door closes behind them_.)

**Well, now things are looking grim for the heroes. We all know what's about to happen to Bobby and then Lincoln. There's a reason this episode is darker than the original. Anyway, we are near the climax now!**


	11. Chapter 10: Carbon Freeze

**Okay, time to say goodbye to Bobby for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 10: Carbon Freeze**

(_In a private room in Cloud City, Bobby is strapped to a rack in front of an elaborate mechanism. Stormtroopers prepare the mechanism as Lola observes_.)

Lola: (_to Bobby_) You've done a fabulous job at running from me, but now it's time you suffer the consequences of rebelling against the Empire.

Bobby: (_smugly_) Ha! Do your worst! You can torture me all you like but I won't tell you anything!

Lola: Tell me anything? Oh, you think I want information from you? Sorry for the confusion, but I just want to punish you for giving me and my forces such a hard time trying to catch you. (_to stormtroopers_) Alright, start the torture.

(_A stormtrooper activates the mechanism and the rack holding Bobby tilted forward to the device in front of him. His face is moved up close to a screen on the device that starts playing the 1978 Star Wars Holiday Special_.)

Bobby: Oh no… No. NO! Shut it off! SHUT IT OFF!

(_Outside the room, Clyde, Lynn, and more stormtroopers hear Bobby's screams of agony. Clyde winces at them while Lynn stays calm_.)

Bobby: Ah! AAAGGGHHH! AAAAEEEEOOOOWWWW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow… Ow.

(_Lola comes out of the room and Clyde goes up to her._)

Clyde: Lady Lola…

(_Lola ignores him and speaks to Lynn_.)

Lola: You may take Captain Soltiago to Huggins the Hutt after I have Loudwalker.

Lynn: Don't mess him up too bad. He's no good to me dead.

Lola: He will not be permanently damaged.

Clyde: Lady Lola, what about Lori, Ronnie Anne and Leni?

Lola: You must make sure they don't interfere with the Empire again. They must never again leave this city.

Clyde: (_upset_) That was never a condition of our agreement, but was giving Bobby to this bounty hunter!

Lola: I have altered the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further.

Clyde: Come on! You can't just change it like that!

Lola: (_sternly_) Oh, you think I'm being too unfair to you?

Clyde: (_scared_) Uh… no. Of course not.

Lola: Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to have my troops occupy this place, wouldn't it?

(_Lola steps into a nearby elevator and the door closes_.)

Clyde: (_muttering_) This deal is getting worse all the time.

(_The elevator door opens and Lola glares at him_.)

Clyde: I-I mean… this deal is fantastic and I'm happy to be a part of it!

(_He smiles nervously as the door closers again. Lynn laughs punches Clyde in the arm_.)

Lynn: (_mockingly_) We bad guys got you wrapped around our fingers, don't we?

(_Clyde sighs and walks away_.)

(_In a large prison cell, Ronnie Anne tries as best she can to put Leni back together. She manages gets one arm on but the other limbs are still separated_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_groans_) Oh, this is hard work. How do you droids get built anyway?

Leni: (_moving her arm_) Don't worry, you're doing great. I think it works better than before. Wait, something doesn't feel right.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, no, I think I put your left arm in your right socket.

Leni: Oh, darn! No offense, but you're not very good at this. I wish Lisa was here. She could fix me. Thanks for trying anyway.

(_The door to the cell opens up and two stormtroopers enter dragging Bobby. They throw him on the ground and leave. Bobby looks sick like he hasn't slept for days_.)

Ronnie Anne: Bobby! Oh, geez, what did they do to you?

(_She helps him up and lays him down on a platform_.)

Bobby: I feel terrible. They just forced me to watch the absolute worst Christmas program I've ever seen. How could something that was made to be so cheerful be so dreadful!?

(_The door opens again and Lori is thrown in the cell. She wears plain white prisoner clothes and looks a little worse for wear. She sadly kneels next to Bobby and gently strokes his head_.)

Lori: Why are they doing this?

Bobby: They didn't even bother asking me any questions. They just wanted me to suffer. (_winces_) And suffer I did. How did something like that even air in the first place?

(_The door to the cell opens again and Clyde comes in with some city guards_.)

Lori: (_scoffs_) It's Clyde.

Bobby: (_angry_) Get out of here, Clyde!

Clyde: Just shut up and listen! Lola has agreed to turn Lori, Leni and Ronnie Anne over to me. They'll have to stay here in the city, but they'll be safe.

Ronnie Anne: What about Bobby?

Clyde: Lola's giving him to Lynn Fett. It's the only way to keep him alive.

Lori: You're an idiot! Lola can't be reasoned with. She wants us all dead!

Clyde: It's not you she wants. She's after someone called Loudwalker.

Bobby: Lincoln?

Clyde: Lola's setting a trap for him.

Lori: And we're the bait.

Clyde: I guess so. He's on his way.

(_Bobby stands up and walks up to Clyde_.)

Bobby: (_sarcastically_) Well, that's perfect. You really fixed us all pretty good. My "friend"!

(_He punches Clyde in the face and knocks him down. The guards start to attack but Clyde gets up and holds his hand up to them_.)

Clyde: Stop! I'm sorry it had to come to this. But they threatened to take over this place if I didn't help them. They're too mean!

Ronnie Anne: You think they're being mean now? You ain't seen nothing yet!

Clyde: I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I've got my own problems.

Bobby: Yeah, you're a real hero.

(_Clyde and the guards leave. Bobby sits back down_.)

Lori: You certainly have your way with people.

(_Lincoln's X-wing races through space and approaches the Bespin system_.)

Lincoln: Alright, we're almost there.

Lisa: I just hope Leni hasn't fallen victim to a calamity.

(_In the city's carbon-freezing chamber, stormtroopers stand around pipes and chemical tanks. In the middle of the room is a round pit with a hydraulic platform. Lola walks into the chamber with Clyde_.)

Lola: This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Loudwalker for his journey to the Empress.

(_An Imperial officer walks up to them_.)

Officer: Boss, we got a ship approaching. X-wing class.

Lola: Good. Monitor the ship and allow it to land.

Clyde: (_skeptical_) Lady Lola, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put someone in there, it could kill them.

Lola: I don't want the Empress's prize damaged. So, we will test it… on Captain Soltiago. And as long as we're freezing things, why don't you toss this ice cube tray full of orange juice in there?

(_She hands Clyde the tray with toothpicks in the juice._)

Lola: And be careful with the toothpicks. Clyde! Be careful with the toothpicks.

(_Lincoln flies through the clouds of the planet and sees the city up ahead. He curiously looks at his scanner and wonder why there's no enemy contacts_.)

(_In the freezing chamber, some Ugnaughts prepare the freezing system for use. A squad of stormtroopers bring Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne in. Bobby now wears a white shirt and brown pants. Ronnie Anne carries Leni on her back. Leni faces the opposite direction from Ronnie Anne and constantly tries to turn her head around to see what is happening_.)

Leni: Oh, if only I had my legs attached, I wouldn't be in this awkward position. Now, remember, Ronnie Anne, you're responsible for me, so don't do anything foolish.

(_They reach the center platform of the chamber where Clyde waits with Lola and Lynn_.)

Bobby: (_to Clyde_) What's going on… "buddy"?

Clyde: You're being put into carbon freeze.

(_Lynn turns to Lola._)

Lynn: What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me.

Lola: You've done us a great favor by tracking them here. The Empire will compensate you should your prize be damaged. Alright, let's put him in!

(_The stormtroopers prepare to advance on Bobby_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_growls_) This won't stand! I'm about to start punching all these guys at once!

Leni: Oh, no, don't! I'll be even more messed up!

Bobby: Ronnie, don't!

Leni: Yes, don't! I'm not ready to die!

Bobby: Ronnie, this won't help me. Now's not the time to fight. Just save your strength. Listen, the princess. You gotta take care of her. You hear me? Keep her safe and watch her back.

Ronnie Anne: (_calms down_) Okay, sure. I can do that. You have my word.

(_Bobby turns to Lori who gives him a sorrowful look. They lean in and kiss until the stormtroopers take Bobby to the platform above the pit. They move away and Bobby stands there alone with his hands bound. He takes a deep breath and puts on a calm expressionless look. Lori looks at him with tears in her eyes_.)

Lori: I love you.

Bobby: Yeah, I know.

(_The platform slowly lowers down into the pit until he's no longer seen. Then a massive amount of steam instantly shoots up from inside the pit and covers the area around it. Lola and Lynn watch with anticipation, Lori and Ronnie Anne hold each other in distress and Clyde winces in sorrow. The steam then clears up and a big set of metal tongs from the ceiling lowers down into the pit. The sound of it latching on to something is heard and it slowly raises up. It pulls up a large gray rectangular block. Two Ugnaughts go to it and push it down. The block slams down on the floor where everyone has a clear view of it. They see Bobby inside the block, his body completely covered in the carbonite. His hands are held up and his face has the same blank expression as before as if he's unimpressed with what has happened to him. Lori and Ronnie Anne look away from the site allowing Leni to see it._)

Leni: What's going on? (_fascinated_) Oh, he's been frozen in carbonite. He should be well-protected. If he survived the freezing process that is.

Ronnie Anne: Shut up, Leni!

(_The Ugnaughts attach a small electronic box on the side of the block. Clyde approaches Bobby and kneels down next to him. He carefully adjusts the controls on the box and reads the data on it. He sighs with relief._)

Lola: Well, McBrissian? Did he survive? Don't leave us with suspense.

Clyde: Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation. I can't believe it actually worked. Though I do have to wonder how his hands are separated when they were tied together before.

Lola: Doesn't matter. This was a success. (_to Lynn_) He's all yours, bounty hunter.

Lynn: (_pumps her fist_) Awesome!

Lola: Alright, let's reset the chamber for Loudwalker.

(_An Officer comes up to her_.)

Officer: Loudwalker has just landed, boss.

Lola: Excellent. See to it that he finds his way in here. (_to Clyde_) McBrissian, take the prisoners to my ship.

Clyde: (_shocked_) What!? But you said they'd stay in the city under my supervision.

Lola: Yeah, I realized that they're criminals to my Empire for being part of the Rebellion so they need to be punished. Also, I kinda like this place so I've also decided to make it an Imperial colony.

Clyde: (_angry_) But that goes against what we agreed on! Now, you're being too unfair!

Lola: (_menacingly_) What do you expect? I'm more superior than all you useless little wimps! Now do as I say or I'll label you as a criminal too!

(_She walks away from the chamber. Lynn leads some stormtroopers and officers as they pick up Bobby and take him away. Clyde turns to the others, now full of guilt_.)

Ronnie Anne: Now you see how mean they really are?

Clyde: (_sniffs_) Yes…

(_Lincoln and Lisa exit the X-wing and enter a building. They move carefully down a deserted corridor_.)

Lisa: Strange. You think there'd be inhabitants here functioning this place.

Lincoln: Yeah, something's not right.

(_They hear a group of people walking down a side hallway. They hide behind a corner and see Lynn with guards and stormtroopers pushing the floating block with Bobby in it. When they pass the hallway, Lincoln quietly moves up to another corner and looks around. Lynn suddenly appears from across the hallway and fires at Lincoln who ducks behind the corner. Lynn shoots in his direction a few times before disappearing in another corridor._)

(_In another hallway, Clyde leads some more stormtroopers escorting Lori and Ronnie Anne in shackles. With no one looking, Clyde activates the communicator on his wrist which sends a signal to Lobot in another part of the building. Lincoln rushes to the hallway Lynn and the others went down but doesn't see them. He makes another turn and sees the stormtroopers with his friends. The stormtroopers see him and immediately open fire. He takes cover behind a corner as they group passes through the hallway. Clyde looks confused as Lori and Ronnie Anne see Lincoln and shout at him_.)

Lori: Lincoln! Don't come here! It's a trap!

Ronnie Anne: Get out of here! They want you!

(_He can't hear them over the gunfire. The stormtroopers grab them and pull them through the door which closes behind them_.)

Lisa: Was that them?

Lincoln: Yeah, we gotta get to them.

(_They try to go down another corridor to find their friends. Suddenly, a door comes down between them and they are separated_.)

Lisa: (_annoyed_) We'll, that's rude!

(_She goes back the way she came. Lincoln is confused that the door closed and keeps moving down the hallway. He eventually enters a dark chamber through some giant metal doors. The doors close shut and the sound echoes through the chamber_.)

**Well, Bobby's hit his low point. Now it's Lincoln's turn. Big confrontation coming up!**


	12. Chapter 11: Hero & Villain Finally Meet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 11: Hero and Villain Finally Meet**

(_Lincoln cautiously walks forward in the dark room and finds an opening above him. He stands under it and looks up. The platform he stand suddenly moves up. He rises into the carbon-freezing chamber and looks around. The chamber is deathly quiet with small amounts of steam coming from the pipes on the sides. Then he hears the sound of heavy breathing through a mask. He turns and looks up at a walkway above him. He sees a short dark figure staring down at him_.)

Lola: The Force is strong with you, young Loudwalker. But you are not a Jedi yet. You're getting there, though. You're definitely getting there. But you're still no match for me.

(_Lincoln confidentially goes up the stairs and stops in front of Lola_.)

Lincoln: I'm not afraid of you, Lola. I can still stand a chance.

(_He ignites his blue lightsaber and holds it up at the ready. Lola responds by igniting her own red saber and holds it up as well_.)

Lola: Okay, let's make this fair. No hitting below the belt, no name calling, and I will go easy on you. (_mutters_) At first.

(_Lincoln glares and makes the first move. Lola blocks his attack and pushes him back. Lincoln strikes again fiercely as Lola just holds her saber in one hand and calmly deflects his attacks. Lincoln looks to the side_.)

Lincoln: Car coming!

(_They step back to the edge of the walkway and a random car zips past them_.)

Lincoln: We're clear.

(_They continue swinging at each other. In the main corridor of the building, Clyde leads the squad of stormtroopers that march along Lori, Ronnie Anne and Leni on Ronnie Anne's back. The group reaches an intersection where Lobot and several city guards hide behind corners. They guards come out and hold up their weapons at the stormtroopers. The troopers are taken by surprise and the guards take their weapons from them_.)

Clyde: Nice work, fellas! Hold them in the security tower. I'll take care of their prisoners here.

(_Lobot and the guards give the stormtroopers' blasters to Clyde, Lori and Ronnie Anne and take the stormtroopers away. Clyde begins to take off the shackles on Lori and Ronnie Anne_.)

Lori: What're you doing now?

Clyde: Choosing the right side. They're taking Bobby to the east platform. We can get them if we hurry.

(_He gets the shackles off them_.)

Ronnie Anne: So, you're finally coming around now? Good for you. But before we go, I just have to do this.

(_She punches Clyde in the stomach really hard_.)

Clyde: (_groaning_) Ohh! Thanks… I needed that…

Lori: Let's go!

(_They run down the corridor with their guns out_.)

Leni: I'm terribly sorry about her. After all, she was only trained by Wookiees.

(_On the east landing platform, two guards slide Bobby into an opening on Lynn Fett's ship, Slave 1. Lynn points to the opening_.)

Lynn: Put Captain Soltiago in the cargo hold.

(_The guards secure him in and leave. Lynn enters the cockpit_.)

Lynn: (_excited_) Cash prize, here I come!

(_In the hallway, Clyde, Lori and Ronnie Anne run down and past Lisa who rushes after them_.)

Lisa: Hey! Where'd you familiar companions of mine come from?

Leni: (_relieved_) Lisa! It's you! Where have you been?

Lisa: Another time, Leni. Whatever are you hurrying for?

Leni: We're trying to save Captain Bobby from the bounty hunter! Oh, I'm so happy you're still in one piece! Just look at me!

Lisa: I am wondering why you're in that poor condition.

(_They group races for the door to the platform. They get outside just in time to see Slave 1 taking off. They start shooting at the ship as Lynn sees them from the cockpit and holds up the loser sign with her hand_.)

Lynn: See ya, suckers!

(_The ship flies off into the cloudy sky and out of sight. The group stops shooting and looks up in distress._)

Lori: Oh, no! She got away with Bobby!

Clyde: She's taking him to Huggins the Hutt!

Ronnie Anne: And now, we'll have to wait three years until we rescue him!

Leni: On, no! They're behind us!

(_They turn and see stormtroopers coming for them. They start firing at them and head back into the building. They fight their way through the halls and get to an elevator, separating them from the stormtroopers_.)

(_Back in the carbon-freezing chamber, Lincoln and Lola are locked in combat on the high platform. Lincoln aggressively strikes at Lola who continues to be on the defensive_.)

Lola: Well, you've already learned a lot, it seems.

Lincoln: (_confident_) You'll find I'm full of surprises.

(_Lola then goes on the offensive and knocks Lincoln's saber out of his hand. She strikes again and Lincoln dodges. He rolls down the stairs to the lower platform. Lola dives down after him and holds her saber up to him. Lincoln stands right in front of the freezing pit_.)

Lola: There is no escape. Your destiny lies with me, Lincoln. Luna knew this to be true.

Lincoln: You're wrong!

(_Lola attacks again. Lincoln dodges but loses his balance and falls into the pit. Lola immediately uses the Force to activate the controls of the freezing process and steam rises from the pit._)

Lola: Wow, that was easy. This little punk isn't as strong as the Empress thought.

(_Then she looks up and sees Lincoln hanging on some hoses on the outlet above the pit. He had jumped up quickly as the controls were activated_.)

Lola: (_amazed_) Oh, that's impressive. Never mind about it being easy.

(_Lincoln jumps down to the other side of the pit and holds his hand out. His lightsaber on the ground flies into his hand and he ignited it again_.)

Lola: Luna has taught you well. Which is weird since it was just a short time before she died.

Lincoln: That's why I sought out Master Lana to finish what Luna started for me.

Lola: (_bewildered_) Lana's still around?! That sneaky, little rodent! Well, at least your training makes more sense now. But anyway, you still have much to learn. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger! Only your hatred can destroy me!

Lincoln: In your dreams!

(_Lincoln presses forward on Lola and jumps behind her. He slashes at her and she blocks him. He pushes her to the edge of the platform until she loses her balance and falls off. Lincoln looks down and sees that she has disappeared. He puts his saber away and jumps down_.)

(_He finds a small tunnel that suddenly lights up as he enters. He cautiously moves through and reaches a reactor control room with a large window overlooking a massive shaft. Lola appears at the end of the room and advances toward him. Lincoln glares at her and ignites his saber again_.)

(_Lola stops a few yards away from him and a large piece of machinery detaches itself from the wall behind Lincoln. He quickly turns and cuts it in half as it comes hiring at him. Lola moves her saber slightly and makes a large pipe come flying at the boy. He deflects it and she then pulls some sparkling wires out of the wall and throws them at him. Lincoln does his best to block every attack but it becomes too much. Then one piece of machinery hits the big window behind him and shatters it. A strong wind blows into the room. Lincoln is pulled towards the window and struggles to resist the wind. Lola holds onto the wall and throws another scrap piece at Lincoln with the Force. Lincoln is hit and knocked out through the window._)


	13. Chapter 12: The Most Shocking Revelation

**Okay, time for the infamous reveal scene!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 12: The Most Shocking Revelation**

(_Lori, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and the droids come around a corner and reach the door to the landing platform where the Millennium Falcon rests. Lori and Ronnie Anne stand guard for anymore stormtroopers while Clyde desperately inspects the control panel_.)

Clyde: Aw, crap! They've changed the security codes!

Lisa: Let me have a look at it.

(_As Lisa moves up to the panel, Clyde connects to the panel's intercom and activates a speaker_.)

Clyde: Attention, Cloud City! This is Clyde McBrissian. I regret to inform you all that the Empire has secretly begun to take control of the city. I heavily advise everyone to evacuate before more Imperial troops arrive. Please, you don't want to be under their supervision. They're a bunch of super mean and unfair jerks!

(_Lisa puts her mechanical arm in the computer socket. Suddenly, the circuits light up and smoke comes out_.)

Lisa: (_shocked_) Gah! It's been sabotaged!

(_Ronnie Anne quickly pulls her away from the panel_.)

Clyde: This way.

(_They flee down the corridor and pass by several residents trying to leave the city in a hurry. When they get to a clear hallway, they encounter more stormtroopers and open fire at them. They reach another door to the platform. Clyde, Lori and Ronnie Anne hold off their pursuers as Lisa works on the door's control panel_.)

Lisa: This one still functions properly. Though I must say I've discovered an inconsistency with the ship's hyperdrive.

Leni: (_panicking_) What're you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive! Just open the door before we all end up like me!

(_Lisa rolls her eyes and the door snaps open. They all then retreat through it onto the platform._)

Leni: (_relieved_) I never doubted you for a second, Lisa! You're wonderful!

(_Lisa then turns to the stormtroopers and shoots out some smoke from her body creating a fog separating them from the troopers. She turns to the ship and follows the others to it. They get under the Falcon and Ronnie Anne heads for the ramp as Lori and Clyde shoot back at the troopers. As Ronnie Anne tries to go up the ramp, Leni hits her head on the ship's bottom._)

Leni: Ow! Oh! Ah! Bend down, please! Ow!

Ronnie Anne: Well, excuse me for trying to get us out of here!

(_Ronnie Anne gets on board and sets Leni down and rushes to the cockpit. Lisa goes up as Clyde and Lori keep shooting_.)

Clyde: Lori, go!

(_Lori runs up the ramp and Clyde follows. The ramp closes up as Lisa drags the partially repaired Leni down the corridor._)

Leni: Oh, dear. I thought being carried by Ronnie Anne while in battle would be the end of me. Of course, I've looked better.

Lisa: You certainly have.

(_Clyde and Lori enter the cockpit where Ronnie Anne has started up the engines. Lori sits next to her in Bobby's seat and Clyde get in behind them_.)

Clyde: (_smiles_) Wow, it's been a while since I've been in here. This'll bring back memories.

(_Ronnie Anne pulls back on the throttle and the ship lifts off. The stormtroopers get on the platform and shoot up at the Falcon until it turns and flies off into the sky_.)

Stormtrooper #1: Have we ever hit anybody with these guns?

Stormtrooper #2: I hit a bird once.

(_Back in the reactor shaft, Darth Lola jumps down through the broken window and lands on the walkway. She sees Lincoln sitting down panting. He is now bruised in the face_.)

Lincoln: (_gasping_) Aw, man… this is exhausting… I'd give up my right hand just to make this day end.

(_Lola approaches him with her red saber still in hand_.)

Lola: You can't defeat me, Lincoln. Do not allow yourself be destroyed as Luna did. Why don't you just come over to the dark side. It's really cool. The Empress and I rule over everything and you can too.

Lincoln: (_aggressive_) You can't make me!

(_He lunges at her and she hits back. Sparks fly as their sabers hit the railing on the sides of the gantry. Lola slowly pushes him back to the control complex overlooking the huge shaft. Lincoln manages to hit Lola on her helmet but it does nothing_.)

Lola: Ha! You fool! The Empire has the proper resources to make my armor lightsaber-proof!

(_Lincoln backs along the narrow end of the gantry as Lola comes at him, slashing her saber. Lincoln ducks down as Lola's saber swings over him and cuts a part of the complex off. Lincoln leans back up and prepares to strike again but Lola is too fast. She brings her saber down again and slashes through Lincoln's right arm, cutting his hand off and sending his lightsaber falling down the shaft. Lincoln yelps in pain and clutches his arm. Lola puts her saber away as Lincoln grabs onto the complex poles to get away from her. The wind blows around them. Lincoln holds on above the shaft with the hand he still has. He has nowhere to go_.)

Lola: (_sternly_) Now, you are beaten and there is no escape. Your only chance is to come with me. Don't make me destroy you. You don't yet realize your importance. You've only just begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end the war and bring permanent order to the galaxy!

Lincoln: (_bitterly_) I'll never join you!

Lola: Oh, if only you knew the power of the dark side. Luna never told you what happened to your sister, did she? Oh, you are so in for a big shocker!

Lincoln: She told me enough! She told me you killed her!

Lola: No. I… oh, wait. (_to the audience_) Spoiler alert! Okay. (_to Lincoln_) No. I am your sister!

Lincoln: Um… okay. That's fine, but I don't see how that affects… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Lola: Yeah, you heard me.

Lincoln: (_trembling_) No… No! That's not true! That's impossible!

Lola: Oh, come on. Just search your feelings. You know it to be true.

Lincoln: (_traumatized_) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lola: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a big shocker, but you'll get used to it. Now, come on, fulfill your destiny. Join me and we can rule the galaxy as sister and brother. It'll be fun and there's no other way anyway. So what do you say, bro?

(_She holds her hand out to Lincoln. He gets calm and closes his eyes for a moment. Then he makes his decision_.)

Lincoln: Okay, you win. I'll come with you.

Lola: (_excited_) You will?

Lincoln: (_grins_) Psych!

(_He suddenly lets go of the complex and steps off the gantry platform and falls down the shaft. Lola looks over and watches as he descends down and is sucked through a small tunnel on the side of the shaft. She is disappointed_.)

Lola: (_sighs_) What a brat.

(_Lincoln slides down the exhaust pipe tunnel and stops after a while. He catches his breath before a trap door opens up beneath him. He feels like he's sitting in nothing. Then he looks down and sees the opening under him_.)

Lincoln: (_irritated_) Oh, come on!

(_He falls through the hole tumbles out onto a large antenna. He sees nothing but clouds below him and realizes he is now hanging from under the city. He desperately hangs on and tries to get back up at the trapdoor but it closes. He just struggles to hold on with no way out._)

Lincoln: Geez, I so did not get off easy in this story.

**Poor Lincoln. He just wasn't ready for any of that. Well, the last chapter is up next and we'll get a big hint at the connection between Lincoln and Lori.**


	14. Chapter 13: Escape From the Empire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 13: Escape From the Empire**

(_Lincoln hangs on to the weather vane for dear life. He struggles to support himself with one hand but can't go anywhere_.)

Lincoln: (_weary_) Luna… Luna, please…

(_He then remembered when he was in the Wampa's cave on Hoth, where he was defenseless but used the Force to save himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on communicating with others through the Force_.)

Lincoln: Luna… Luna… Lori… Lori… Kyle Marshall…

(_Kyle Marshall sits in his bed with a book until he looks up curiously as if he heard someone call his name. He shrugs it off and goes back to the book_.)

(_Lincoln keeps his eyes closed and keeps trying. He manages to sense Lori's presence nearby, getting further away from the city. For some reason, her presence feels stronger than expected, but he didn't care about that right now. He concentrated on communicating to her._)

Lincoln: Lori… hear me… Lori…

(_Lori sits in the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, lost in thought as Clyde and Ronnie Anne operate the ship next to her. Suddenly, she feels Lincoln's presence and hears his voice in her head_.)

Lori: Lincoln… We've got to go back.

Clyde: (_confused_) Why?

Lori: I know where Lincoln is.

Ronnie Anne: You do?

Lori: Yes, turn us around.

Clyde: But, what about those fighters?

Lori: Just do it!

Clyde: Alright, alright.

(_The Falcon turns up and around back to the city. On a large landing platform, Darth Lola walks to an imperial shuttle followed by officers and stormtroopers._)

Lola: Tell my Star Destroyer I'm coming back up there.

(_Lincoln continues to hang upside-down on the weather vane as the wind threatens to blow him off. The Falcon flies to the underside of the city and reach the bottom. Clyde sees Lincoln on the weather vane_.)

Clyde: Look, is that him?

Lori: Lincoln, if that's you, raise your right hand!

Ronnie Anne: No, your right hand!

Lincoln: It's me, you nimrods!

Lori: Ronnie, slow down, we'll get him under. Clyde, open the top hatch.

(_Clyde rushes out of the cockpit and towards the back of the ship. Ronnie Anne positions the Falcon under Lincoln. Clyde enters a small elevator and raises himself up through a hatch in the roof. Lincoln sees him appear from the top-back of the Falcon_.)

Clyde: Hey! Drop down! I got ya!

(_Lincoln lets go of the weather vane and falls. Clyde catches him and lowers the elevator back down. In the cockpit, they pick up some signals._)

Ronnie Anne: TIE fighters coming in.

Lori: (_through comlink_) Clyde?

Clyde: I got him. Let's go.

(_Ronnie Anne turns the ship away and accelerates. Three TIE fighters come into view and chase after them. Clyde closes the top hatch and helps Lincoln walk_.)

Clyde: You're gonna be okay. (_winces_) Oh, geez, you're missing a hand. That's harsh.

Lincoln: (_weakly_) Thanks for your help… Who are you exactly?

Clyde: Clyde McBrissian, an old friend of Bobby's. (_chuckles sheepishly_) Although, that's been questionable recently since I kinda sold him out to the Empire.

Lincoln: Wait, what?

Clyde: Never mind, we gotta get you treatment.

(_They get to the cockpit door where Lori and Ronnie Anne turn and see them_.)

Ronnie Anne: Alright, we got him. But he doesn't look too good.

(_Lori gets up and takes Lincoln from Clyde and hugs him_.)

Lori: (_relieved_) Lincoln…

Lincoln: Lori…

(_She takes him to the back as Clyde gets in the pilot's next to Ronnie Anne_.)

Clyde: Let's go.

(_The Falcon flies up to the sky with the fighters in hot pursuit. As it enters space, Lori helps Lincoln rest on a cot with his injured arm now wrapped up. The ship lurches. Lori kisses his forehead_.)

Lori: I'll be back.

(_She heads back to the cockpit and looks out the window with the others. They see the Executor up ahead quickly getting bigger as they get closer_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_intrigued_) That's a big Star Destroyer.

Clyde: Alright, Ronnie. Prepare for light-speed.

Lori: If your people fixed the hyperdrive.

Ronnie Anne: Coordinates set!

Lori: It's now or never.

Clyde: Punch it!

(_Ronnie Anne pulls the throttle back and the sound of engines roaring is heard. Then it dies back down and nothing happens. Lori facepalms_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_frustrated_) Are you kidding me!?

Clyde: (_baffled_) They told me they fixed it. I trusted them to fix it! It's not my fault!

Ronnie Anne: For the love of…

(_She gets up and runs out of the cockpit for the toolbox. The Falcon now flies right next to the Executor with the fighters still after them. On the command bridge, Lola watches them fly by as Admiral Chandler walks up to her_.)

Chandler: They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, boss.

Lola: Did your men deactivate their hyperdrive before they could leave?

Chandler: Yes, boss.

Lola: Good. Prepare the boarding party and have the troops set their weapons to stun.

(_In the main hold area of the Falcon, Lisa has almost finished putting Leni back together. Ronnie Anne storms through with the toolbox and goes to work on the hyperdrive_.)

Ronnie Anne: Can't things just work for once!?

Leni: What's she so unhappy about? Why don't we just go to light-speed?

Lisa: That's what I discovered as we made our escape from the city. The hyperdrive has been deactivated.

Leni: Deactivated? How do you know that?

Lisa: The city's central computer informed me.

Leni: Lisa, you know better than to talk to a strange computer… Ow! Please be careful with me!

(_Ronnie Anne gets in the pit and frantically tries to fix the hyperdrive. Clyde navigates the ship to avoid getting hit by the fighters while Lori watches nervously. Lola stands on the bridge observing the Falcon being chased. She senses Lincoln's presence_.)

Lola: Lincoln…

(_While on the cot, Lincoln hears her voice in his head_.)

Lincoln: (_startled_) Lola!

Lola: Come with me, brother…

Lincoln: No… I won't…

Lola: Come on, we'll be unstoppable together. The Rebels can't win the war. Your only chance is be at my side. No one will dare oppose us.

Lincoln: (_crying_) Go away… Luna… why didn't you tell me?

Lola: It is your destiny. Now that you know our connection, you can't avoid me.

(_Lincoln curled up with pain and depression. He's more hurt emotionally than physically_.)

Lincoln: Why didn't you tell me, Luna?

(_On the bridge, Chandler speaks to the controllers on their computers_.)

Chandler: Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam.

(_In the Falcon's hold, Lisa races to a control panel over the pit Ronnie Anne is in and starts working on the circuit board. Leni stands behind her holding her left leg in her hand_.)

Leni: Lisa, come back here! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix a hyperdrive! Let Ronnie Anne do it! I'm still in pieces here!

Lisa: The leg can wait! Okay, let's see here…

(_She carefully moves a circuit on the panel until a bright blue light appears. The engine makes a big roaring sound and the ship tilts slightly. Lisa rolls back and topples into the pit on top of Ronnie Anne_.)

Lisa: Whoa!

Ronnie Anne: Ooohh!

Leni: (_joyful_) Oh, you did it! Yay!

(_Lincoln feels the ship moving and holds on his bed. Clyde and Lori in the cockpit are thrown back into their seats as the stars become streaks and galaxy brightens. The Falcon blasts off into hyperspace, leaving the Executor behind. Lola, Chandler and the other Imperials watch as it disappears into space. Lola is quiet as she tightens her fists. Chandler and the others glance at her in terror_.)

Chandler: Um… (_chuckles_) I-I have… no idea how that happened…

(_Lola suddenly lifts up her hand to Chandler and he is thrown back into a controller's station._)

Lola: Oh, I hate everything!

(_She storms off the bridge without saying another word as officers help Chandler back up. Everyone watches Lola walk away from them, shaken by her outburst_.)

* * *

(_Later, the Falcon has rejoined to Rebel fleet on the edge of the galaxy. The ship is attached to a large cruiser by a docking tube. Smaller cruisers and fighters fly past it. In the cockpit, Clyde sits in the pilot's seat and speaks into the comlink_.)

Clyde: Lincoln, we're ready for takeoff.

(_On the cruiser, Lincoln sits in a chair wearing a grey robe. A medical droid attaches a mechanical hand that looks real to his arm. He holds a comlink in his other hand. Lori stands next to him. Leni and Lisa are near the large window in the room. Leni is fully put back together_.)

Lincoln: Good luck, Clyde. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine.

Clyde: When we find Huggins the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you.

(_Ronnie Anne enters and sits down next to Clyde_.)

Lincoln: Ronnie, we'll be waiting for your signal.

Ronnie Anne: You got it.

Clyde: Lori, we'll find Bobby. I promise.

(_Ronnie Anne looks at Clyde and sees he's wearing a white shirt and black vest, just like Bobby._)

Ronnie Anne: Are you wearing Bobby's clothes?

Clyde: Uh, yeah. I found them in the back and they looked my size. We kind of left Cloud City without me packing some spare clothes, you know.

Ronnie Anne: (_to the audience_) Seriously, watch the actual movie. Lando is wearing Han's clothes in this scene. It's really weird.

Lincoln: (_smiles_) Take care you two. May the Force be with you.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks, Linc. Always cool to hear someone say that.

Clyde: (_confused_) The Force… how does it work again?

Ronnie Anne: (_sighs_) Don't ask me. Now come on, we got a long trip ahead.

(_The medical droid finishes with Lincoln new hand. He holds it up and moves the fingers, making a fist. It's completely functional. He gets up and walks over to the window where the others are. He stands next to Lori on one side and puts his arm around her. Leni and Lisa stand on the other side and Leni rests her arm on Lisa's head_.)

Leni: I'd so like to buy a house with a view like this.

(_The Falcon detaches from the cruiser and flies off. The group watches it zoom towards the galaxy and out of sight. As they stand there, the cruiser turns and moves away into space with the fleet_.)

(_Suddenly, Lincoln gets shocked and confused_.)

Lincoln: Wait, this is how it ends? But there's so many questions left unanswered!

(_A man in a trench coat and hat appears in the room_.)

Man: Are you Lincoln Loudwalker?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Man: I've got something for you. A letter.

(_He hands Lincoln a package who opens it up and finds an old piece of paper_.)

Lincoln: "Dear Lincoln, if my calculations are correct, you should receive this letter at the exact moment the DeLorean vanished. have been living happily for the past six months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that…" (_gasps_) 1885! The doc's alive! I mean, he's in the OId West, but he's alive!

(_Lincoln jumps with joy as the picture zooms out and the words "TO BE CONCLUDED" in big red and and orange colors appear over it_.)


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

Lincoln: The end.

(_The power comes back on and everyone is relieved_.)

Rita: Another nice job on the story, Lincoln.

Luna: Yeah, dude. That was even better than the first one.

Lynn Sr: But it was also much darker, indeed.

Lola: Yeah, who would've thought the Empire's evil leader would end up being the main hero's sister!?

Lori: And the poor captain had to be frozen and taken away. Just when he the princess we're literally getting together.

Leni: And the poor gold robot got like blown to pieces! Can you imagine not being able to get around with your arms and legs not being stuck to your body? (hugs Lisa) Oh, Lisa, if my arms and legs ever come off, promise me you'll put them back on like the gold robot's friend did for her.

Lisa: (_sighs_) You're not a robot Leni. It's much more difficult to assemble an actual living creature.

Lana: At least there were still some cool new characters. Like the old Jedi master on the swamp planet. She seems like my kind of friend!

Lynn: Yeah! And that super cool bounty hunter who hunted down the captain and actually got away with him. She was the best!

Lucy: What about the Empress who hides in the shadows and rules over the dark Empire. I hope we hear more about her.

Lynn Sr: Well, that sequel sure left us hanging with several things. New information's been revealed, the conflict is still going on, and a main character's fate is left up in the air.

Lincoln: Well, that's why there's one more installment in the trilogy that'll bring everything to a close.

Lori: Looking forward to hearing it.

(_Everyone agrees_.)

Luan: Hey! How do you unlock doors on Kashyyyk?

Lincoln: Oh, no. Not again…

Luan: With a woo-key! (_laughs_)

(_Everyone groans_.)

Luna: Just cut it out, already!

Luan: Why do doctors make the best Jedi? Because a Jedi must have patience! (_laughs_)

(_Everyone groans._)

Lola: Please, make it stop…

Luan: Why was the droid angry? Because people kept pushing its buttons! (_laughs_)

Lynn: Luan, what's with all these awful jokes?

Luan: Sorry, but I gotta have some fun from these stories. I still don't have a character I can choose as my favorite yet!

Lincoln: I'm sure you'll find someone in the last story. But you've made your point. We can't take it anymore.

Luan: Okay, okay… (_pause_) By the way, what's a baseball player's least favorite Star Wars movie? The Umpire Strikes Back!

(_She laughs and runs off. Everyone chase after her again_.)

**THE END**

**Well, that's the second Star Wars with Loud House characters. Luan still doesn't have a favorite character since she's still not playing a character. But she'll have a role in Return of the Jedi. I'll get started on it real soon. See you then!**


End file.
